Impostor de la promesa incumplida
by MaiHikari
Summary: Alfred lleva los últimos 2 años intentando superar la culpa de la muerte de su amigo Arthur. Pasa los días con sus amigos sin saber que son del FBI y la CIA. Su mundo da un giro cuando llega un chico de intercambio con la misma apariencia de su amigo y que posee el mismo nombre ¿Quien es ese impostor? ¿Que hará cuando lo descubra? ¿Lo que ocurrió con Arthur?¿Y sus sentimientos?
1. Capítulo 0:La promesa incumplida

**Impostor de la promesa incumplida**

Capítulo 0

La promesa incumplida

— ¡Alfred, nos vamos!

— ¡Pero papá, estábamos jugando!

— ¡Me da igual, se acabó!— Gritó el respetable Robert Jones a la vez que tomaba con fuerza a su hijo junto a su hermana del brazo — ¡No volveremos a este lugar!

— ¡Pero papá! ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porqué yo lo digo! ¡Se acabó!— En medio de los jalones que le daba su padre, Alfred Jones volteó su mirada hacia su amigo que observaba triste la escena, no lucía sorprendido, era como si supiese que era lo que había pasado. Ni siquiera intentó de hablarle a su padre, ni intentó de pedir una explicación, ni siquiera intento de zafarse de la mano de su padre que comenzaba a agarrarle del cabello con fuerza.

— ¡Arthur!— Y entonces la puerta de la mansión se cerró en sus narices…

La tormenta no parecía tener fin, aquella lluvia invadía cada rincón de Londres. Parecía como si aquella tormenta buscara arruinar su último encuentro con su mejor amigo. Él solo quería darle la noticia. Aunque en cierto modo la misma tormenta podía ayudarle a internarse en la propiedad Kirkland sin que los guardias se enterasen, con tan solo once años logro cruzar el muro ayudándose de un árbol. Una vez en el suelo busco con la mirada la ventana de su amigo Arthur. Estaba en el segundo piso, pero por suerte existía otro árbol que daba justo a aquella ventana.

El pequeño era muy hábil trepando, el único problema, fue que una vez en la rama que daba a la ventana el viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza provocando que casi cayese. Por la ventana podía visualizar la cama de su amigo, y en ella bajo las sabanas pudo distinguir un bulto tembloroso.

De inmediato golpeo la ventana mientras se aferraba a la rama de aquel árbol, vio al pequeño bulto estremecerse, mas no se levantó, comenzó a golpear entonces sin parar. Al hacerse incesante aquel sonido, dejo de cubrirse con las sabanas para ver hacia la ventana. Su cabello rubio lucía más desordenado que de costumbre, sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, o al menos eso pudo distinguir Alfred en medio de la oscuridad. Una vez sus ojos se posaron en la ventana junto a su cama, sus muy pobladas cejas se levantaron de la sorpresa. De inmediato sus lágrimas se detuvieron socorriendo a aquel chico que yacía apenas sobre la rama del árbol.

— ¡Idiota!— Casi le grito el pequeño inglés. De inmediato abrió la ventana y tomo rápidamente al chico del brazo y lo hizo entrar de un tirón provocando que cayese sobre él en la cama— ¿Estás loco o qué? ¡Podrías haberte caído! Más encima me dejaste todo empapado…— Gruño, a lo cual el otro niño levantándose dejo escapar una pequeña risita, hizo un intento de ver el rostro de su amigo inglés, pero este desvió la mirada.

— No seas tan amargado, Arthie— Rio viendo como su amigo se levantaba— ¿Dónde vas?

— A buscarte una maldita toalla…—Susurró saliendo despacio de su habitación, ni siquiera lo miro, mas no le molesto. Conociendo a su amigo era demasiado orgulloso para mostrar su rostro lloroso, por lo que sabía bien que ir a buscar una toalla no era más que una excusa para poder limpiar su rostro. Con todo lo que había pasado hacia unas horas, lo entendía muy bien…aunque aún le molestaba lo último que vio antes de abandonar la mansión aquella tarde. El padre de Arthur tirando de los cabellos de su hijo como si fuera a estrellarlo contra la pared, aquella visión le daba escalofríos.

Siempre, siempre había encontrado esa familia extraña, algo no iba bien con ella y de eso sabia de cierto modo que no podía salir algo bueno, aunque aun sabiendo esto jamás se planteó el abandonar a Arthur. Porque su amigo era diferente, era como si simplemente hubiese nacido en la familia equivocada, aunque su hermana Alice parecía quererlo mucho, al igual que el hermano mayor a pesar de que siempre solía molestarlo…ellos dos parecían más conectados al mundo que el padre de Arthur había formado, lo cual le daba mala espina, no en lo que pudiesen hacer ellos a Arthur, pues era algo que solo el padre haría…aun así era algo que no podía explicar. Era al mundo al que también habían metido a su propio padre y del que repentinamente quiso salir de él.

Finalmente vio cómo su amigo volvía abriendo la puerta con sigilo, llevaba una toalla entre sus brazos con la cabeza gacha, nuevamente se acercó a él sin dirigirle la mirada.

— Maldito Alfred, eso fue peligroso— Volvió a gruñir el inglés dejando caer la toalla sobre la cabeza de su amigo americano, para así luego sentarse esta vez en la cama dándole la espalda. No entendía el porque estaba evitándole— ¿…Y? ¿A qué viniste?

— Necesitaba hablar contigo…

— ¿No podía ser mañana?

— Pues no…

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto el de ojos verdes con curiosidad, mas no volteo.

— Quizás…no haya mañana…— En ese momento su amigo volteo a verle a los ojos, justo cuando un relámpago hacia aparición. Alfred se sorprendió al observar su rostro ahora iluminado, pudo ver que estaba herido por un segundo, fue entonces cuando aquella visión de Arthur siendo aporreado contra la pared volvió a su cabeza— ¡Arthie! ¡¿Qué te paso?!— Al darse cuenta de que estaba expuesto volvió a darle la espalda a la vez que escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas.

— Nada…

— No me digas que nada, déjame ver…

— ¡No!

— Arthur…

— ¿Por qué no va a "haber mañana"?— Alfred calló, y coloco una mano en su hombro, pidiéndole a su amigo inglés que voltease.

— Respóndeme…

— Voy a volver a Estados unidos…— Susurró ante sus palabras no pudo evitar derramar nuevamente sus lágrimas, a pesar de todo lo que había llorado aquella tarde— No sé cuándo, pero puede que sea mañana o en una semana…hasta ese entonces…no van a dejarme ir a la escuela, y nadie puede ir a verme a casa mañana…

— Pero…tu cumpleaños es mañana…— Susurró el inglés, todavía con su rostro escondido entre sus rodillas.

— Lo sé, pero a mi papá no le importa— Refunfuño también abrazando sus rodillas— Solo está preocupado por el quiebre de la sociedad…Aun no entiendo porque llegaron a eso… ¿Arthie, tú lo sabes?—Vio como la cabecita de su amigo hacia un pequeño gesto de negación, pero no levanto la mirada siquiera, tenía la leve sensación de que el inglés mentía, había algo que sabía pero que no le quería decir…aunque eso poco importante era ahora— Arthur…déjame verte…—Susurró el niño americano obligándole a que volteara, al instante cubrió su rostro con ambos brazos.

— No quiero…— Sollozó Arthur. Alfred preocupado luego de encender la lámpara de la mesita de noche, tomó de ambas muñecas con cuidado y le obligo a descubrir su rostro, el inglés mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras las lágrimas deslizaban por sus mejillas, su ojo derecho estaba hinchado y había adquirido un tono un tanto violeta, tenía varios raspones en sus mejillas y una herida en la sien que había sido cubierta por una gaza. Observo cada una de las heridas que adornaban su piel con horror y culpabilidad.

— Fue… mi culpa, ¿cierto?— En ese momento Arthur abrió sus ojos sorprendido, encontrándose con que Alfred estaba a punto de llorar otra vez…Claro que era su culpa, aquella tarde antes de que la sociedad de sus padres se rompiese, Alfred por accidente había quebrado el bolígrafo favorito del padre de su amigo inglés…probablemente después de que la sociedad se rompiese encontró el bolígrafo y le atribuyo toda la culpa a Arthur...

— Por supuesto que no, idiota…— Pronto se vio rodeado por los brazos de su amigo, él le abrazo también escondiéndose en su hombro.

— Lo siento…lo siento…— le abrazaba con la fuerza que tanto le caracterizaba—de verdad no quiero irme…— Arthur también sollozaba mientras le abrazaba, Alfred era el único amigo que tenía Arthur y ahora…quedaría solo.

— Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas…— Susurró Arthur.

— Te prometí que no nos separaríamos nunca…—Era cierto, tanto que a Alfred le había costado acercarse a ese niño tan solitario cuando lo conoció, de inmediato recordó cuando le pregunto por qué no quería ser su amigo, recordaba muy bien la respuesta, que con tan solo seis años no logro comprender, pero si le había parecido triste, muy triste…

"Porque todo aquel que se hace mi amigo desaparece…"

— Eso no es tu culpa…

— ¡Pero te lo prometí!—Dijo levantando un tanto la voz— Quería demostrarte que una amistad puede ser para siempre— Sollozo en silencio—Ahora no nos volveremos a ver…

— Pero podemos escribirnos cartas, ¿no?

— ¡No será lo mismo!

— Alfred…por lo menos seguiremos siendo amigos… ¿o no?

— ¡Obvio que sí!—Dejo de abrazarle para verle a los ojos, no pudo evitar morder su labio al observar las heridas de su amigo

— Cuando he perdido a mis amigos ha sido para siempre…ahora al menos seguiremos siendo amigos aunque no nos veamos…—

Alfred continuaba viéndole en silencio, poniendo sin quererlo atención a cada una de las heridas

— Si tan solo pudieses venir conmigo…así no te seguirían pegando…— Susurró esta vez acariciando con cuidado sus mejillas golpeadas.

— Estaré bien…

— ¡Sabes que no es así!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando el suelo, ambos sabían que el americano estaba en lo cierto y en como Arthur no podía engañar a Alfred. Odiaban todo, odiaban a sus familias, siempre se habían dedicado a manipular sus vidas como les daba la gana. Vamos, que hasta su amistad era producto de su familia…aunque solo esa vez habían estado agradecidos del egoísmo de sus padres, solo por haber llegado a formar una amistad que era casi más una hermandad…y que ahora les obligaban a romper…

— ¿Cuánto tardara una carta desde estados unidos hasta aquí…?— Pregunto Alfred de pronto resignado.

— No lo sé…—Susurró Arthur— Sería más fácil si tuviésemos email…— A pesar de estar en el año 2004 y de ser familias muy adineradas, sus padres no les permitían tener correos electrónicos por el eterno miedo de que pudieran entrar en contacto con posibles secuestradores. La verdad es que ambos no le habían tomado mucha importancia pues pasaban el día entero juntos y no necesitaban hablar por medio de una pantalla…hasta ahora— Podríamos hablar por el chat por ultimo…eso sería incluso más rápido que el email…

— ¿Sabes? ¡A la mierda lo que dicen nuestros padres, mañana mismo me hago uno!— Alfred miro a Arthur decidido— ¡Tú también! ¡No me imagino estar quizás cuanto tiempo esperando tu carta!— Arthur miraba dudoso el suelo, incluso lucía un tanto temeroso, Alfred no entendía por qué hasta que llevo una mano a la herida que tenía en su cabeza, si bien no era muy bueno interpretando la atmosfera lo hacía casi siempre con su amigo, lo conocía demasiado bien para no hacerlo. De todas formas no quería perder el contacto con él, era solo cosa de que se conectara solamente cuando no estuvieran sus padres.

— Aun así…no será lo mismo…—Declaro Arthur volviendo a mirarle, Alfred asintió sonriendo con amargura— Sobre todo si no podemos volver a vernos nunca…

— ¡…No será así!—La lluvia acababa de detenerse, por lo que se obligó a bajar la voz— ¡Tengo una idea!— Susurro esta vez— Vendré por ti cuando nos vayamos.

— Pero Alfred…

— ¡Así podrías irte conmigo! ¿No sería genial?— Era una idea descabellada, pero no para niños de apenas once años, o mejor dicho para Alfred, de alguna forma un pequeño brillo de esperanza había aparecido en los ojos verdes de su amigo, sin embargo parecía dudoso de aquella idea, hasta triste, por lo que el pequeño americano se molestó— ¿Qué pasa, Arthur? ¿No te agrada la idea?—Hizo un puchero—Entonces no quieres estar conmigo después de todo…—Esta vez el inglés le miro un tanto sorprendido y sonrió un poco triste.

— No es eso…es solo que…no sé si tu papá querrá llevarme con ustedes…Tu papá está enojado con el mío y…

— ¡No importa! ¡Si no lo convenzo te meto en la maleta y ya está!

— ¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo dura un maldito viaje en avión hasta allá?! —Casi le grito Arthur.

— Bueno, bueno ¿pero que hacemos si no lo convenzo?— Arthur volvió a sonreír con tristeza, como si supiera que era imposible el convencerlo. Alfred por otro lado mordió su labio frustrado puesto que lo único que quería era ver a su amigo sonreír…

— Estaré bien, Alfred…no te preocupes…—Suspiro Arthur derrotado— De todas formas escríbeme, ¿sí?

— ¡Ya se! ¡Arthur ya se!— Celebro de repente Alfred, dejando al pequeño ingles confundido— ¿Arthie, tú me esperarías?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡Juntare mi mesada y con eso lograre comprar un pasaje para sacarte de aquí!

— Sabes que es caro, ¿cierto?

— Por eso...espérame—El pequeño Alfred le miro serio para luego sonreír—, porque soy un héroe y te salvare — Esta vez fue el turno de Arthur de sonreír.

— Sera mucho tiempo, pero al menos no será un "nunca más"…— Entonces Alfred extendió su mano.

— Entonces… ¿Lo prometes?— Arthur observo aquella mano sorprendido, mas sonrió antes de estrecharla.

— ¡Prometido!

— Te sacare de aquí, Arthie…te lo prometo.

Ambos se abrazaron por última vez antes de despedirse y prometieron pasarse el correo por medio de un escondite que tenían en el patio de los Jones, pero cuando Alfred llego a su casa, casi todos los muebles habían sido embalados, a excepción de su cama. Su hermana Emily lloraba desconsolada pues no se había podido despedir de su amiga Alice, se sintió culpable de no llevarla consigo, puesto que partirían a primera hora de esa mañana, se apresuró a intentar de convencer a su padre de llevar a Arthur con ellos mas solo recibió negativas— ¡Papá! ¡¿No entiendes que lo terminaran matando?!— Era increíble pensar que con tan solo once años Alfred era consciente del peligro real que corría su amigo, y lo había hecho en el momento que salió de la mansión Kirkland esa tarde, cuando vio como a Arthur le agarraban del cabello de esa manera. Había sido la primera vez que había temido por su vida. Si bien, sabía que a Arthur le golpeaban a menudo en casa, fue la primera vez que fue consciente de eso. Que su amigo podía morir.

—No digas tonterías—Le había dicho su padre, a lo cual Alfred intento nuevamente replicar con un "¡Si yo lo vi!", fue entonces cuando recibió una gran bofetada, la primera que le había dado su padre— ¡Ya basta! ¡No me importa!

Fue la primera vez en que Alfred le declaro odio a su padre, con tan solo once años.

Partieron a las seis de la mañana hacia el aeropuerto Hearthrow para tomar el vuelo a la ciudad de Nueva York. El pequeño Alfred se preguntaba cuando Arthur descubriría su partida.

Una vez arribo a la que sería su nueva mansión, y ya estaban instalados, corrió a su habitación y rápidamente escribió una carta y una vez pudo hacer su dirección de correo electrónico y averiguar en donde se encontraba la oficina de correo, escapo de casa para enviarla.

Los meses pasaron sin embargo no recibía respuesta alguna de sus cartas, sabía que era posible que las cartas se perdieran o que el papá de Arthur las escondiera, por lo que no se rindió y siguió enviándolas y pasando las tardes junto al buzón de correos esperando que dicha carta llegase, como sería que ya incluso era conocido tanto por el cartero como de la gente que trabajaba en la oficina de correos, por otro lado, intentaba de todas las formas juntar dinero para cumplir su promesa, para un niño lo que sumaba esos pasajes era demasiado aún así tardo un año en recaudar el dinero cuando se dio cuenta que los pasajes habían subido.

Su padre fácilmente podría costearse esa diferencia sin problemas, si era de una de las familias más ricas de Estados Unidos, pero sabía que si le pedía esa cantidad de dinero le preguntaría para que sería…y obviamente también que por eso no se lo daría, además que desde ese día en que dejo Londres, no volvieron a tener la misma relación entre padre e hijo.

Todavía no recibía respuesta a sus cartas, lo cual le frustraba bastante, varias veces pensó en dejarlo, puesto que el juntar el dinero le resultaba imposible y Arthur parecía haberse olvidado de él…pero cuando veía la única foto que había logrado conservar de ambos y recordaba el riesgo que corría su amigo se animaba a continuar.

Había pasado poco más de dos años desde que había llegado a Nueva York, un día de Diciembre cuando Alfred recibió al fin una carta, estaba tan emocionado que entro corriendo feliz a la mansión Jones dispuesto a leerla en su habitación, cuando se topó con su padre.

— ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?— Lo cuestiono al instante, Alfred estaba tan feliz que no se preocupó de esconder que había recibido una carta, había llegado a incluso a olvidar el enojo que tenía a su padre.

— ¡Arthur al fin me escribió!— Tan feliz estaba que no alcanzo a percatarse de como los ojos de su padre se horrorizaban hasta que le quitaron la carta de sus manos.

— ¡ ¿Le has estado escribiendo?!— Alfred no entendía porque pero su padre se había puesto pálido mientras con su mano comenzaba a arrugar el sobre—¡ ¿Quieres decir que sabe dónde estamos?!

— ¡Papá, no! ¡La vas a romper!— Suplico intentando inútilmente de quitársela de las manos cuando el hombre aquel comenzó de despedazar la carta en medio de los gritos y llantos de su hijo, una vez termino de destrozarla, se dirigió al salón de visitas donde la quemo. Alfred se quedó llorando en su habitación con la foto aquella entre sus manos.

Sin entender porque volvieron a mudarse, esta vez a la ciudad no tan grande de Seattle, pasaron la Navidad ahí y ni siquiera había podido despedirse esta vez de sus amigos de Estados Unidos, se fue esa misma madrugada a ocupar una nueva mansión.

A pesar de todo no fue motivo para el pequeño Alfred el rendirse, continuo buscando formas de recaudar dinero para ir a buscar a Arthur, el pasaje aumentaba cada vez más. Por suerte también el tener trece años hizo que aumentara su mesada, por lo que comenzaba a hacérsele fácil, pero para ello no gastaba ni para salir con amigos de su nueva escuela ni en nada que le gustase.

No volvió a tener respuesta nueva a sus cartas hasta que pasaron cerca de siete meses desde que se había mudado a Seattle, era el día de su cumpleaños, 4 de Julio, ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Esta vez tuvo cuidado y con el corazón en la mano corrió a un lugar que había encontrado para estar lejos de sus padres y tranquilo, un muelle abandonado junto a una tienda de regalos. Estaba feliz, finalmente había conseguido el dinero para los pasajes y más encima había recibido al fin una carta de su amigo que podría leer.

Una vez llego al muelle, se sentó a la orilla de este. Mientras abría el sobre se preguntaba con ilusión si le felicitaría, que cosas que iba a contarle, como estaba, el si había sido capaz de hacer amigos, si había al fin aprendido a tocar guitarra como él quería, si continuaba cantando, si aún lo estaba esperando...

Pero Arthur no escribía para felicitarle…

Tampoco tenía nada para contarle...

No tenía como hacerlo tampoco…

Porque su amigo Arthur había muerto hacia una semana…

Fin Capítulo 0

 **Notas Autora:**

Hola a todas! Tanto tiempo sin subir nada, bueno como ven aqui les traigo mi nuevo fic y quizás el ultimo. Esta basado en un antiguo rol que tuve con una amiga que jamas terminamos, aunque de alguna manera es muy distinto a lo que planeabamos en ese entonces.

He estado sin tiempo por culpa de la tesis -.- y mi profe guía no ha sido de mucha ayuda. En fin, de seguro quieren matarme ahora :D porque bueno, maté a Arthur y ahora Alfred sufre.

Les pido disculpas por la demora, además de la tesis, en un principio la trama no me era muy convincente, por lo que le di muchas vueltas. Lo chistoso es que termine con una idea que se me había ocurrido hace mucho, y fue como "no...WHY?!" y ahora hace poco le volvi a dar vuelta y fue como "¿Porque no lo hice antes?!" ajajaja

Eso hizo que tuviera que hacer este capitulo, que iba a ser un prologo, más largo y mejor desarrollado asi que por eso creo que valio la pena la espera.

Gracias a todos los que han seguido apoyándome con mis fic, espero no decepcionarlos con este ultimo que sera un gran desafió, ya que interactuaran más personajes y tendrán cada uno su propia historia.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, asi que espero ansiosa sus comentarios :3

Nos leemos


	2. Capítulo I: Perdido en el pasado

**Impostor de la promesa incumplida**

Capítulo I

Perdido en el pasado…

Esa mañana de agosto, al igual que hacia todas las mañanas una mano se estiro perezosa de entre las sabanas para detener aquel ruido tan molesto de su despertador. Luego de dejar salir un sonoro bostezo el joven de dieciséis años y de segundo año de secundaria se sentó somnoliento en su cama. Alfred Jones restregó sus ojos con la manga de su pijama y con pereza se dirigió al baño, una vez allí abrió la llave de la ducha y dejo el agua corriendo mientras se desvestía, encontró su uniforme perfectamente planchado sobre el mueble del baño. Observo su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo, apreciando cuanto había crecido en aquellos cinco años…aún no podía creer que hubiese pasado tanto, aún no podía creer lo que había pasado, lo culpable que se sentía y sobretodo no podía creer que todavía le afectara tanto…

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde que se había visto obligado a dejar a la fuerza la mansión que ocupaba en Londres, cinco años desde la última vez que vio a su amigo inglés. No podía evitar recordar el día en que habían hecho la promesa de escribirse, de jamás dejar de saber del otro, de qué él le había prometido a su amigo ir a buscarle, de salvarle…pero ya habían pasado más de dos años de aquel cumpleaños en el que recibió la noticia de su amigo fallecido, el día en que supo que había fallado.

Una vez salió de la ducha, se vistió y salió nuevamente a su habitación con el uniforme de la escuela privada de Seattle, una camisa adornada con una corbata negra y un sweater color crema, sobre esta una chaqueta azul, le acompañaban unos pantalones pattern del mismo color.

Se encontró con su cama ya echa como era de costumbre, se sentó sobre ella con la idea de sacar sus lentes de la mesita de noche, pero inevitablemente como ocurría todos los días, encontraba también una foto. Y no cualquiera, sino que de él y Arthur con apenas once años, tampoco podía evitar el tomarla y observarla. Lo irónico de esa foto era que se la habían tomado unos tres días antes de su partida, ambos lucían con sus tiernos once años, Alfred abrazaba a Arthur feliz, mientras Arthur sonreía avergonzado, lo cual le hacía verse adorable. Pensar que ambos lucían tan felices, ni se imaginaban que de la nada a sus padres se les ocurriría en obligarles a destruir su amistad.

¿Cómo luciría ahora? ¿Seguiría usando el cabello desordenado? ¿Sería que todavía tendría esos gustos por las criaturas míticas y mágicas? ¿Habría aprendido finalmente a tocar guitarra? ¿Sería que seguía sin gustarle los deportes? ¿Seguiría tan fanático por los libros? ¿Seguiría cantando tan hermoso como en esos días? ¿Seguiría con ese mal genio que hacía que aumentaran sus ganas de molestarlo? ¿Seguiría con esos gestos sutiles que le demostraban cuanto le importaba? ¿Sería que habría logrado hacer amigos?

¿Cómo estaría ahora…si estuviera vivo…?

— ¡Alfred…!— Inevitablemente una voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos rutinarios, dirigió su mirada a la puerta de su habitación. Ahí estaba su hermana Emily, un año menor que él, vestía el uniforme femenino de la misma escuela, este consistía en un jumper con pattern rojo y una blusa adornada con una corbata negra. Era tan solo un poco más baja que su hermano, tenía el mismo color de ojos y cabello de él, este iba corto adornado con unos broches con formas de estrellas— De nuevo estas mirando eso, ¡ya déjalo! — Le regaño, al principio Alfred la miro sin entender, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierto y rápidamente guardo la foto en el cajón, cerrándolo de golpe.

— No sé de qué hablas, Emily— Se excusó Alfred levantándose.

— Sabes perfectamente de que hablo— En su mirada tenía una mezcla de preocupación y enojo— Esa maldita foto, ¿Cómo es que todavía no te deshaces de ella?— Alfred soltó un suspiro intentando de ignorarla. Si tan solo supiera…la cantidad de veces que había intentado de deshacerse de esa fotografía, la cantidad de veces que había estado siempre a punto de tirarla a la basura o de romperla…todos los días, pero de alguna forma algo siempre terminaba impidiéndoselo, por lo que terminaba siempre volviendo a dejarla en el cajón intentando de convencerse en su mente: ‹‹Mañana…sí, mañana acabare con esto›› Siempre era lo mismo, todos los días se decía lo mismo, pero jamás llegaba a cumplirlo…

— Te repito, no sé de qué hablas…—Dijo Alfred con una sonrisa, la cual bien sabía Emily que era falsa.

— Sabes bien que quiero lo mejor para ti, ¿no?

— Ya, Emily ni que fueras mi madre— Se quejó saliendo de la habitación, dejando sola a su hermana quien miraba con tristeza el suelo.

Alfred rápidamente se dirigió al comedor como acostumbraba, ahí se encontraba tanto su padre como su madre, cada uno a un extremo de la mesa, ambos serios prestando atención a sus tabletas digitales, probablemente leyendo noticias o correo. En medio de ese incomodo silencio se sentó a un lado de su padre y comenzó a beber de su café. Pronto apareció su hermana y se sentó junto a él y comenzó a comer de sus tostadas en silencio mirando únicamente su plato. Algo completamente común en la rutina de la familia Jones, en la que la comunicación entre los miembros de la familia era nula…salvo ciertas ocasiones…

— ¿Cómo ha ido la escuela?— Pregunto de pronto Albert Jones sin siquiera dirigir la mirada a ninguno de sus hijos. Alfred arqueo una ceja sin quitar la mirada de su taza de café; si aquella era una de esas situaciones, cuando su padre decidía comenzar una conversación con sus hijos, sabía muy bien que nada bueno podía salir de eso…aunque al parecer su hermana menor aún no aprendía puesto que dejo salir una sonrisa entusiasta de sus labios, al ver que su padre mostraba algún "interés" en ellos…

—Bien— Respondió Emily— El próximo mes tendremos las competencias de porristas y Alfred…

— ¿Sigues haciendo esa estupidez?—Pregunto cortante su padre. Emily mordió su labio inferior y volvió a dirigir la mirada a la mesa— Deja ya eso y dedícate a estudiar— Alfred molesto se levantó dando un golpe en la mesa.

— ¡¿Es necesario que la trates así?! ¡Deja que haga lo que le gusta!

— ¿Te parece bien que tu hermana parezca una cualquiera?— Pregunto esta vez su madre, Claire Jones, al igual que su esposo seguía sin quitar su vista de la pantalla.

— ¡Mamá! ¡¿En qué estás pensando?! ¿Cómo Emily…?

—Lo mismo va para ti, Alfred— Siguió hablando la cabeza de la familia— Deberías dedicarte a estudiar y prepararte para entrar en la universidad en vez de pasarte tonteando y jugando al baloncesto…

—Hago lo que me dé la gana— Respondió Alfred dando otro golpe sobre la mesa para luego dejar la habitación.

¿Por qué no podía tener una familia normal? Una familia que conversara normalmente, que no toda palabra que se intercambie sea de crítica o razón de pelea, que cuando hablaran los mirara a los ojos y no a esas porquerías electrónicas. Que no tuviera como su único interés el dinero o la "imagen de la familia Jones".

Siempre ocurría lo mismo, la rutina de la familia Jones era la una o la otra. Simplemente la "familia" que únicamente se reunía en las mañanas para tomar desayuno, todos en silencio sin que los padres ni los hijos dijesen palabra alguna, el único sonido que podía oírse era de los teclados de las tabletas de las cabezas de la familia. Si se decía alguna palabra comenzaba el padre quien de alguna forma terminaba siempre criticándolos sobre cómo eran o lo que hacían, al final siempre estallaban las peleas.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había compartido de forma normal con su padre? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los cuatro habían tenido una vida feliz?

Probablemente, poco antes de que dejaran Londres, no podía olvidar aquella pelea en esa última noche, la primera vez que su padre le había golpeado…Nunca había logrado perdonarle, y no por el golpe, sino que por no permitirle salvar a Arthur cuando pudo…Su incapacidad de perdonarlo empeoro con los años, debido al gran crecimiento de la empresa de los Jones, tanto él como su madre se vieron cada vez más ocupados dejándolos tanto a Alfred como a Emily a un lado…,pero aquella incapacidad de perdonar se convirtió en odio el día en que destruyo la única carta que había recibido de Arthur…la única que había recibido desde que había dejado Londres…

Una vez llego a su habitación dio un fuerte golpe en el muro ahogando un grito de rabia. Emily quien lo había seguido, le observaba desde el pasillo con una preocupación y tristeza que iba solamente dirigida hacia su hermano, sabía perfectamente los pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza, sabía que él (y ella también) querían que su familia fuese como antes de que volvieran a Estados Unidos, también sabía que estaba pensando en Arthur…

Era lo que más le preocupaba, pues ya habían pasado dos años de su muerte y todavía no lo veía capaz de salir adelante, sabía que aún se culpaba de no haber podido hacer nada por su amigo…

Tal era su preocupación que ya poco le importaba lo que decían sus padres sobre ella, incluso si pensaban que era una simple guarra por hacer lo que le gustaba, solo tenía pensamientos y preocupación para su hermano mayor.

Una vez Alfred se sintió un poco más tranquilo, se colocó su chaqueta de aviador, colgó su bolso en su hombro y salió de esa casa para ir a la escuela, mientras su hermana le observaba en silencio.

Una vez fuera de su casa, corrió con rapidez a tomar el bus cerca del puente Magnolia, pero no precisamente a la escuela, aún se sentía un tanto alterado gracias a sus padres y tenia tiempo de sobra, el pensar en el pasado no había ayudado en nada. Solo existía un solo lugar que podía calmarle, un pequeño muelle abandonado junto a una tienda de curiosidades y regalos en Alaskan way con la calle Spring st, afortunadamente estaba un tanto escondido pues existía una caseta y a un lado de esta estaba siempre estacionado un vehículo por lo que casi nadie conocía sobre ese muelle.

A pesar de que ni si quiera miraba directamente al mar pues el muelle miraba la bahía Elliot, que llegaba hacia el Pacifico interponiéndose antes el resto del estado de Washington. Y aunque mirase directamente el mar, ese lado no miraba hacia donde se encontraba Inglaterra, siendo separado, por Asia, África y el resto de Europa. A pesar de eso sentía que de alguna forma podía sentirse un poco más conectado con aquel país tan lejano para él… más conectado con Arthur… ¡Que tonterías pensaba! Arthur estaba muerto y no había nada que pudiese hacer por cambiar eso…Se golpeó ambas mejillas con sus palmas y negó con la cabeza, no podía seguir pensando en eso, lo sabía…Arthur no querría que pensase en eso, ni menos que se culpara de su muerte…

A pesar de que la última vez que lo vio tenía once años, estaba seguro de que Arthur le habría dicho algo como _"Debes seguir viviendo por los dos…"_

Pero era un hecho innegable, era su culpa…era el único que podría haberle rescatado y fallo…

Respiro hondo intentando de quitarse aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro, rápidamente volteo y se encontró con un chico de cabello albino y desordenado, que con su mirada rojiza de las lentillas le sonreía amistoso, llevaba el mismo uniforme que Alfred, solo que llevaba rebeldemente un sweater rojo encima— _Kesese_ , ya estás de nuevo aquí— Rio el albino, Alfred sonrío dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

— ¿Cómo es que siempre que vengo aquí me encuentras, Gilbert?— Pregunto Alfred, era cierto…siempre lo pillaba cuando iba a aquel lugar, incluso el día que recibió la carta en la que se enteró de la muerte de Arthur, de hecho quizás si no fuera por su amigo albino, él…

— Casualidad, casualidad _kesesese_ — Rio nuevamente— Venía camino a la escuela con mi hermano y los Vargas, cuando te vi venir hacia aquí. Ellos están esperando por allá así que vamos.

Sonrió entusiasmado, siguiendo a su amigo, no sin antes dar una última mirada al mar como si de Arthur se despidiese. Diviso pronto a sus otros compañeros. Uno de ellos, Ludwig, el hermano menor de Gilbert era el más alto de los Bielchsmith, tenía el cabello rubio bastante corto y peinado de forma ordenada, sus ojos azules eran adornados por unos lentes cuadrados. A diferencia de su hermano mayor, llevaba su uniforme de forma ordenada hasta obsesivamente pulcra.

Por otro lado estaban los gemelos Feliciano y Lovino, ambos tenían cabello castaño, al igual que sus ojos, además de un notorio rizo que sobresalía de sus cabezas, si no fuera por sus distintas personalidades y actitudes podrían ser considerados gemelos idénticos. Feliciano era un chico más tranquilo, despistado y hasta bastante alegre, por otro lado Lovino lucia malhumorado todo el tiempo, por lo que para los demás era bastante fácil hacerlo enojar.

Al verlo llegar Feliciano saludo alegremente, por su lado Ludwig fue un poco más cordial y Lovino saludo con un gesto molesto, los tres iban en primer año al igual que su hermana.

— Tardaste mucho, bastardo— Era aquella la forma de saludar del mayor de los italianos, por lo que ninguno de los presentes se molestó por el acto. Alfred devolvió sonriente el saludo para luego retomar su camino hacia la escuela privada de Seattle. Todos (a excepción de Ludwig) bromeando y dándose golpes amistosos en el hombro o haciendo rabiar a Lovino. Así llegaron al arco de la entrada de la escuela con el mayor de los gemelos persiguiendo a su hermano y a Gilbert, quedando atrás Alfred y Ludwig, quien observaba al otro un tanto preocupado.

— Oye, Alfred… ¿Peleaste con tus padres de nuevo?— Alfred le miro un tanto sorprendido— Digo…porque Emily no está contigo…y bueno…

—Ah…si…bueno…

— Solo me demore en arreglarme, así que Alfred salió primero—Ambos voltearon encontrándose con una Emily sonriente siendo acompañada de otra chica que la acompañaba venia igual de sonriente.

—S-sí, eso es…—Susurro rápido Alfred a lo que rápidamente saludo a la otra chica, vestía el mismo uniforme que su hermana, tenía el cabello castaño y rizado que era adornado con un broche de flores, además de unos hermosos ojos verdes— ¿Cómo estas Lizz?

— Bien, suerte que me encontré con tu hermana camino hacia aquí— Sonrió de forma quizás exageradamente femenina, para luego saludar a Ludwig— ¿Y tú estúpido hermano?— Pregunto de forma inocente a lo cual los tres presentes miraron entre incomodos y preocupados a Elizabeth Heldevary, hacia un año ya que había tenido este cambio a tener una imagen femenina, y a nadie le gustaba, pues notoriamente era forzado, al menos para quienes la conocían bien. Los tres tenían ganas de decirle a su amiga de su cambio de personalidad, sin embargo nadie se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

— No lo sé, estaba siendo perseguido por Lovino cuando nos separamos…— Elizabeth no borro su sonrisa y entro con ellos a la escuela junto al resto de los estudiantes que llegaban. Los cuatro iban hablando de cosas triviales y sin importancia, cuando se hizo escuchar una vocecilla chillona que se acercaba a ellos, Alfred, sabiendo de quien se trataba, intento de apurar a sus amigos para salir de allí, pero antes de que siquiera pudiese decir algo, una chica bajita de cabello corto y rizado igual de castaño que sus ojos, hizo aparición en medio del tumulto de gente y se aferró al brazo de Alfred.

— ¿Cómo estas, Alfred?— Alfred hizo un esfuerzo enorme para no soltar un suspiro ni lucir irritado por su presencia, aquella chica jamás iba a dejarle en paz, Michelle Woods que a pesar de ser tamaña estatura era del mismo año que Alfred, siempre que le veía se apegaba a él como si de chicle se tratase. Le desagradaba bastante, no solo porque se pegase, en general odiaba a las chicas que utilizaban demasiado maquillaje y que más encima fueran tan fáciles. Si lo pensaba bien, era por chicas como ella que sus padres tenían esa visión de las porristas y que por ello presionaran a Emily por dejarlo.

— Bien…—Sonrió Alfred con cierta falsedad mirando a su hermana y a los demás chicos en busca de ayuda, pero estos ya habían desaparecido.

— ¿Supiste que hoy llega alguien de intercambio?—Comento alegre sin soltarle, mientras Alfred buscaba las palabras o excusa adecuada para sacársela de encima, tampoco era como si simplemente pudiese decirle que lo dejara en paz sin más, pues era la hija del director. De pronto logro divisar a un chico de pelo negro a lo lejos con rasgos asiáticos.

— ¡Kiku! ¿Cómo estás? — Saludo Alfred haciendo un gesto de "por favor ayúdame" a lo cual el chico se acercó, saludando a ambos cordialmente.

— Michelle-san, ¿no debería de ir a recibir al nuevo estudiante? — Ante sus palabras la chica se alarmo de sobremanera, soltando a Alfred.

— E-es verdad, si no papá…el director me va a matar. Nos vemos después, Alfred—Rápidamente salió corriendo perdiéndose en la multitud. Alfred suspiro aliviado sonriendo agradecido al japonés.

— De verdad me salvaste, te debo una…

— No te preocupes, Jones-san

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes eso del "san"? ¡Y lo de Jones, también!

— D-disculpa es un viejo habito, Jones-s…Alfred-san…— El americano suspiro derrotado, para luego sonreír.

— Supongo que no puedo hacer nada con eso— Rio dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda

— Lo siento…

Escucharon un par de voces detrás de ellos que los saludaban, al voltear se encontraron con un chico rubio de cabello largo y ojos azules, y otro chico de piel morena, cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

— Antonio, Francis, ¿cómo están?

— Oye, oye Honda, ¿porque ahuyentaste a Woods? ¿No ves que era la oportunidad perfecta?— Bromeo Francis con su acento francés.

— ¿La oportunidad perfecta, para qué? Si saben que no me gusta — Reclamo Alfred un tanto molesto— Ante lo cual el chico llamado Antonio rio estruendosamente.

— Pero ella está loca por ti ¿que no lo ves?

— ¡Es por eso que me apesta! Además…— Se le fue la voz por un momento una vez que noto a alguien pasar por su lado y se dirigía a la entrada del edificio, entre el tumulto de gente pudo distinguir la figura de una persona, un chico que le daba la espalda, una cabellera rubia y desordenada. Sintió una presión en su pecho, a la vez que la cabeza le daba vueltas, pues eso no era posible, ¿verdad? Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió al interior del edificio haciéndose paso entre los estudiantes que entorpecían su camino, sin tomar en cuenta a sus amigos que lo llamaban llego a uno de los pasillos que creyó ver al chico dirigirse...mas esta vez lo perdió de vista definitivamente…

Alfred se quedó varado unos momentos, mientras los demás estudiantes pasaban a su lado, chocándole en algunos casos, mas no le importo…solo pensaba en lo que acababa de ver…o más bien…lo que creyó ver…No había forma de que Arthur estuviese en la escuela…

— ‹‹Imposible…Arthur está muerto…››— Se repetía Alfred en su mente una y otra vez sin moverse de su lugar—‹‹Arthur no puede estar aquí…››

— ¡Alfred!— Francis, Antonio y Kiku lo habían alcanzado, sin embargo él no les tomo atención, miraba el final del pasillo preguntándose por qué había imaginado a Arthur, no era la primera vez claro…—Oye, deberíamos ir a clase ya…—Dijo de pronto Antonio. Ninguno de los tres quiso preguntar nada, pues sabían de su amigo fallecido y habían visto numerosas veces en las que Alfred había creído ver a Arthur…pero era la primera vez que había salido corriendo por eso…

De algún modo lograron hacerle caminar empujándole un poco, mientras en su cabeza continuaba repitiéndose que lo que vio fue solo su imaginación, al menos eso pensaba hasta que recibió un golpe en la cabeza— ¡Oye Alfred! ¿Estas escuchando?— Alfred levanto la vista encontrándose con su albino amigo Gilbert, quien le miro molesto. El americano adolorido llevo una mano a su cabeza y le agarró del cuello de la camisa.

— ¡¿Se puede saber a qué vino eso?!— Gilbert rio divertido intentando de soltarse, sin mucho éxito.

— ¡Llevamos un buen rato hablándote y no nos tomas atención!— Alfred le soltó a la vez que volteaba a ver a sus amigos además de Elizabeth que acababa de sumarse, que le miraban con preocupación.

— Lo siento…—Susurró dándose cuenta de pronto que se encontraban en la pileta del patio cercano a la biblioteca. Llevo ambas manos a su rostro y golpeo con fuerza sus mejillas— Debo estar volviéndome loco…

— ¿Qué paso?— Pregunto la chica con un tono que intentaba sonar maternal, normalmente los chicos se habrían reído de ella por su actuar, pero esta no era la situación idónea como para eso.

—No pasa nada, déjenme solo…—Susurro dirigiéndose rápidamente al salón de ciencias, entrando rápidamente antes de que alguien más le preguntase algo y se sentó en la última fila junto a la ventana como solía hacer siempre. No podía evitarlo, pero continuaba pensando en lo que acababa de ver, aunque tan solo lo había visto de espalda… ¿Tan desesperado estaba por volver a verle?

Estuvo desde los once años deseando volver a verle, pero ya era tarde…Todo el esfuerzo que había hecho no tenía sentido. Las miles de formas en las que se arreglaba para reunir dinero, la frustración que sentía por cada vez que los precios de los pasajes subían, las tardes que pasaba esperando al cartero o escribiendo las cartas que nunca tuvieron respuesta…aún así sentía que quería verle nuevamente y disculparse…disculparse por no haber podido salvarle…

Por no haberle dado la fuerza suficiente en sus cartas (aunque nunca fueron respondidas) que disuadiese la decisión que tomo. Llegaba a pensar que la carta que destruyo su padre era un grito de ayuda…si él tan solo hubiese podido responderla…si no hubiese sido tan estúpido como para mostrarle la carta a su padre…quizás Arthur…

Pero ya no había nada que hacer… ¿Verdad? Debía seguir lo que sus amigos le habían aconsejado y dar vuelta la página, pero no era tan simple tampoco…Con esta alucinación le hacía pensar en que el propio Arthur no quería que le olvidase…Quizás era algo tonto su pensamiento, pero era la primera vez que lo veía con la misma edad que él…Normalmente cuando creía haber visto a su amigo, veía al niño de once años que vio por última vez antes de su partida…claro sin los golpes que le había dado su padre, lo veía feliz…

A esa hora todos tenían clases distintas. Alfred tenía junto a Antonio, Francis y Gilbert clases de ciencias, Elizabeth tenía Filosofía, Kiku por su parte inglés y por último los gemelos y Ludwig, quienes estaban en primer año, tenían clase de matemáticas junto a la hermana de Alfred.

Sus amigos se sentaron a su lado sin decir nada, esperaron a que comenzara la aburrida clase. Pensar que tan solo llevaban dos semanas y ya las clases se volvían aburridas y estar en esta situación le desmotivaba más. No paso mucho tiempo para cuando recibió la primera bola de papel sobre su cabeza, rápidamente volteo a ver al responsable y vio a Gilbert junto a sus otros amigos sonriendo divertidos, les devolvió la sonrisa y con ello la misma bola de papel, comenzando así una pequeña guerra que intento ser silenciosa y desapercibida, hasta que al profesor le llego una bola de papel y los regaño. Los cuatro entonces se miraron cómplices y rieron simuladamente.

Alfred debía de reconocer, que aunque sentía la ausencia de Arthur en su vida, en esos años había ganado buenos amigos…aunque él ahora no les hubiera dicho nada, sabían perfectamente lo que había pasado, sin embargo en vez de atosigarlo con preguntas buscaban que se distrajera aunque eso les causara problemas.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana puesto que no tenía interés alguno en prestar atención a la clase, intentando de no pensar en Arthur, pensando en no querer preocupar más a sus amigos. Sabe que lo hacen todo el tiempo, Gilbert siempre lo hacía…por eso siempre que iba al muelle aparecía…como si tuviera miedo de que volviera a hacer aquella misma estupidez. No lo culpaba, si la situación fuese al revés, él también estaría preocupado.

Finalmente la clase termino, por lo que animadamente los cuatro salieron del salón conversando de cosas triviales, fue cuando dieron un paso fuera de la clase que algo llamo la atención del americano.

De nuevo esa cabellera rubia que le daba la espalda, estaba ahí alejándose por el pasillo por el lado contrario al que debía dirigirse él. Nuevamente aquel sentimiento de necesidad de saber si se trataba de Arthur o no le invadió, llevo una mano a su cabeza a la vez que cerraba sus ojos. Era obvio que no era, solo debía ser una ilusión otra vez…Lo sabía bien, sabía que una vez abriera sus ojos aquel Arthur falso desaparecería…Entonces, ¿Por qué temía tanto abrir sus ojos? Era como si temiera el hecho de que Arthur desapareciera…Si, está muerto, debía aceptarlo, demonios.

— ¡Alfred!— Sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo haciendo que voltease, de forma inmediata abrió sus ojos y se encontró con Gilbert que le veía irritado, Francis y Antonio lucían preocupados, al igual que Kiku, que quien sabe cuando llego—Vamos, tenemos inglés ¿no?— ¿desde cuándo a Gilbert estaba tan interesado con asistir a las clases? El día se estaba poniendo cada vez más extraño. Mientras era arrastrado por sus amigos a la clase no pudo evitar ver hacia atrás, pensando en que la ilusión de la espalda de Arthur no estaría más.

Pero estaba equivocado, seguía ahí, y lo que era colmo había volteado…pudo distinguir sus ojos verdes, sus grandes cejas y su sonrisa…No podía ser, Arthur no…Sí, le estaba sonriendo a él…

—Alfred-san…—Volvió a voltear encontrándose con Kiku que lo miraba preocupado— Te estaba preguntando cuando me ibas a devolver los juegos que te preste…

—Ah…Disculpa, lo olvide…mándame un mensaje y te los traigo mañana, ¿ok?— Le sonrió al japonés para luego voltear nuevamente en busca de Arthur, pero esta vez sí había desaparecido. ¿Por qué? Había llegado a ilusionarse con la idea de que quizás Arthur estaba vivo y lo había ido a buscar… Definitivamente estaba volviéndose loco…nunca había tenido esas ilusiones tan reales…

— ¿Estás bien? Estás pálido, Alfred-san…—Volvió a preguntar el japonés, ante lo cual, el americano solo asintió. Arthur no tenía como estar ahí…Arthur estaba muerto, lo que le preocupaba es que cada vez que lo decía en su mente le sonaba cada vez menos convincente. Pero entonces, ¿para qué iba a mentirle Marie en su carta? Debía convencerse de eso, que era una triste realidad, Arthur no iba a aparecer y nada podía hacer por ello…si no se convencía estaba seguro de que terminaría por volverse loco.

Esa clase Alfred la tenía solo, lo cual era peor en ese momento, puesto que no tenía como distraerse. Se sentó como siempre en el último asiento junto a la ventana mientras la clase pasaba sin más, mientras su mente buscaba razones para que aquellas ilusiones aparecieran ahora, tan constantes y reales…como si Arthur hubiese ido a buscarle…

— ‹‹ ¿Y acaso no sería mejor ir con él…?››

La idea de pronto golpeo su mente, una idea que hacía dos años que no tocaba su puerta y la verdad es que no le parecía tan mala idea, hasta era atractiva…podría volver a ver a Arthur, preguntarle todo lo que había querido saber en todos esos años, pedirle perdón por no llegar a tiempo, por tardar tanto…

Se estremeció de pronto al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar, no podía andar pensando ese tipo de cosas tan a la ligera. Alfred a diferencia de hace dos años atrás tenía muchos amigos, que sabía que se pondrían tristes si algo le pasara…lo harían… ¿verdad?

La clase finalmente termino, no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que todos sus compañeros comenzaron a levantarse…Salió lentamente del salón, miro a ambos lados del salón. Normalmente siempre alguno de sus amigos, cuando no tenían clase con él, llegaba a buscarle, este día no era el caso ¿Por qué? Bueno, tampoco era como si dependiese de ellos ¿o sí?

La verdad es que en su mente aún le atormentaban las ilusiones que había tenido de Arthur, así que no le tomo mucha atención y se dirigió a su siguiente clase Matemáticas, la cual tenía solo. Una vez acabo, nuevamente sus amigos no se aparecieron, simplemente no le dio importancia y se dirigió a la cafetería.

Se encontró con Francis y Antonio, quienes al verle le hicieron señas para que se sentara con ellos, ante lo cual sonrió y fue donde ellos luego de buscar su bandeja. Una vez se sentó miro a su alrededor sin divisar a ninguno de sus otros amigos.

— Oye Alfred, ¿Gilbert no fue a buscarte?— Ante la pregunta de Antonio, Alfred negó con la cabeza

— Tampoco aparecieron luego de Inglés…—Repuso Alfred.

— Que raro, parecía muy intranquilo en clases en matemáticas, se pasó mandando mensajes y apenas sonó la campana salió corriendo.

— ¿No habrá ido a buscar a Eli?— Pregunto Francis en voz baja sonriendo con picardía.

— No creo, si ella siempre se pasa con Rod…Oh…Hey Roderich!— El llamado de Antonio hizo que tanto Alfred y Francis voltearan a ver a quien llamaba, encontrándose con un chico de su misma edad de cabellos oscuros con un mechón que sobresalía de su frente y unos ojos violáceos adornados por unos lentes cuadrados que les miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

— Hey, Rod ¿Dónde está Lizz?— Pregunto Alfred curioso, puesto que siempre andaban juntos.

— Elizabeth dijo que tenía algo que hacer, que almorzara con ustedes…— No lucia muy contento con la idea en verdad, aunque siempre lucia así cuando estaban los amigos de la húngara alrededor, por lo que simplemente lo ignoraron— No veo al otro albino idiota, ni a Honda…

— No sabemos dónde están— Se quejó Francis— Mira, tu hermana también viene sola, Alfred…— El aludido volteo y vio a Emily que se acercó con su bandeja a la mesa de ellos completamente sola.

— Emily… ¿Qué paso con los Vargas y Ludwig?

— No tengo idea— Dijo Emily sentándose junto a su hermano— Dijeron que tenían algo que hacer…de hecho, no llegaron a ciencias.

— Ellos también…—Susurro Antonio— ¿No estaban raros hoy?

Si era verdad, Kiku también lo había estado, cuando había visto al salir de su primera clase a Arthur…o en fin a la ilusión de Arthur, Kiku estaba más hablador que nunca, era como si tratara de que le prestara toda su atención…Quizás…

— Alfred, estas pálido…—Emily lo miraba preocupada, al igual que los demás a excepción del novio de Elizabeth quien lucía completamente intranquilo a punto de levantarse, que comía sin prestar atención al resto.

— Estoy bien…— Volvió a repetir, a pesar de que era una mentira. Solo quería llegar a su casa y dormir, olvidarse de las cosas que había visto ese día…

— Siempre dices lo mismo…— Susurro la chica. Nadie más se atrevió a decir algo más y comieron en silencio, mientras la mente de Alfred seguía pensando en la imagen que había visto de Arthur, tratando de buscarle una explicación lógica y en que no debía decirle a nadie de esto, ya que creerían que estaba loco…

Ninguno de sus otros amigos se presentó al almuerzo hasta el momento en que toco entrar a clases, todos los de segundo tenían deporte. Alfred le intento de preguntar a Gilbert en donde había estado y solo recibió como respuesta en tono de broma: "¿Acaso me extrañaste, cariño?" Era una broma normal de Gilbert, sin embargo en ese momento le molesto, sentía que su amigo le ocultaba algo y eso le molestaba de sobremanera.

No pudo preguntarle a Elizabeth, puesto que como los separaban en grupos de hombres y mujeres, ella estaba en un distinto camerino, probablemente intentando de verse lo más femenina posible para Roderich. Lo encontraba estúpido, ninguna chica tiene porque verse y actuar femenina haciendo deporte, no era algo que se pudiera disimular. Sin embargo Lizz había logrado de pasar a tener una imagen de la chica ruda y deportista que tuvo hasta hace un año a una torpe chica que poco menos se le quebraban las uñas por tocar una pelota.

Quiso seguir insistiéndole al alemán, pero justo se vio salir a Elizabeth de los camerinos trotando, como se diría "como una chica" y el estado de humor de su amigo cambio radicalmente. Algo que Alfred tenía muy claro es que la actitud y personalidad nueva de su amiga Lizz a quien más le irritaba era al amigo de infancia de la chica. Por lo mismo prefirió ahorrarse las palabras.

Intento de preguntarle a Kiku una vez salió del camerino, sin embargo en ese momento apareció el profesor en la cancha y anuncio que ese día los chicos harían partidos de basquetbol, rugby y vóleibol, según lo que prefirieran, dándole la preferencia de escoger a los alumnos que estuviesen seleccionados en dichos deportes.

Al ser Alfred uno de ellos, al igual que sus amigos Francis, Gilbert y Antonio, armaron un equipo de basquetbol poniendo obligadamente a Roderich, que estaba intentando escaparse de la clase, puesto que no le gustaban los deportes…Siendo cuatro de la selección tenían ventaja en comparación al otro equipo.

Pronto el partido comenzó tomando Alfred el balón, otorgándole así la ventaja inmediata con su equipo, entre los cuatro amigos tenían buena estrategia. No era así para Roderich, que poco y nada sabía del deporte y lo único que podía hacer era correr penosamente de un lado a otro, mientras su novia Elizabeth le gritaba para animarle, aunque los gritos eran ahogados por el del resto de las chicas que animaban a los otros cuatro y más aún cuando alguno de ellos metía un punto.

Gilbert por su parte lucia molesto cada vez que escuchaba los gritos de Lizz hacia Rod, de alguna forma esa rabia lograba hacer que corriese más rápido al igual que sus tiros.

Antonio por su parte encontraba gracioso ese enojo de Gilbert cada vez que recibía el balón puesto que estaba más veloz que nunca, quizás debiesen llevar a los partidos a Elizabeth más seguido y hacerle gritar por Rod. Francis por su parte solo se preocupaba de lucirse tanto como quisiese ante las chicas sin descuidar el juego por supuesto.

Alfred, estaba concentrado en intentar no pensar en Arthur, dando todo de si por supuesto, pero inevitablemente en algún momento pensaba en el rostro que había visto aquella mañana cuando por accidente lanzo el balón hacia fuera de la cacha intentando de hacer un pase a Francis.

— ¡Oye Alfred! ¿Qué pasa, _amigo_? ¡Fíjate a donde lanzas!— Le había llamado la atención Antonio. Alfred se dio unos suaves golpes en las mejillas intentando despertar. El día de hoy definitivamente no era él. Un miembro del otro equipo se posiciono en los límites de la cancha para lanzar el balón perdido de Alfred. Todos se posicionaron delante de sus marcas, cuando lanzaron el balón. Rápidamente Antonio logro arrebatar el balón e hizo un pase a Alfred, quien de alguna forma había seguido en su mundo.

No podía seguir pensando en eso. Dio un pase a Gilbert, quien rápidamente paso a Antonio y así paso a Francis quien se acercó peligrosamente al arco, cuando un chico del equipo oponente se puso frente a él, por lo que devolvió el balón a Alfred, quien velozmente se acercó al arco dando un par de pasos antes saltar. Podía escuchar a las chicas gritando emocionadas, la voz de Lizz entre otras, junto a la del profesor que inútilmente intentaba de mandar a las chicas a jugar su propio partido. Debía concentrarse en encestar, solo eso…pero la imagen de Arthur volvía a él…tenía que lanzar.

Nunca supo que le llevo a hacer eso, pero mientras estaba en el aire, realizo el lanzamiento, a la vez que miraba hacia su izquierda...ahí estaba otra vez, ese Arthur. Estaba viéndole de reojo mientras se iba. Escucho al árbitro anunciar el punto y el termino del partido… ¿Seria que acaso le pedía que le siguiese? Cayó finalmente al suelo logrando apoyarse en ambos pies. Sus amigos se acercaron a felicitarle dándole palmadas amistosas y riendo.

Pero Alfred no decía nada…pues lo había visto otra vez. Pálido ignoró a las chicas, sus compañeros e incluso sus amigos y se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde había ido Arthur.

— ‹‹ Que ese no es Arthur, maldita sea ››

Llego a la zona de la pileta de la escuela cuando sintió que alguien lo detenía tomando de su hombro—… ¿Quién…? ¡Gilbert! ¡Déjame ir!— Alfred se soltó con brusquedad cuando vio que llegaban también, Antonio, Francis, Kiku y Elizabeth. Todos luciendo preocupados— ¿Qué les pasa? ¿No me pueden dejar en paz?— Tan solo quería correr tras esa imagen de Arthur…y asegurarse de que no era real…

— Nos tienes a todos preocupados...— Dijo entonces Kiku.

— Si, has estado extraño todo el día…— Concordó Francis.

— ¿No nos puedes decir que te pasa?— Continuo Elizabeth con exagerado tono femenino— Quizás te podamos ayudar…

— Van a creer que estoy loco, así que mejor no…

— ¡No digas idioteces, Alfred!— Contesto esta vez Antonio, el aludido les miro inseguro, para luego soltar un suspiro.

— Cuando digo que parece que me estoy volviendo loco, hablo en serio…—Susurro cubriendo sus ojos— Creí ver a Arthur de nuevo…— A pesar de que era algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados, pues era recurrente, tanto Gilbert, como Elizabeth y Kiku palidecieron.

— E-eso no es novedad…—Soltó el alemán nervioso, ante lo cual la chica húngara lo hizo callar con un femenino gesto al colocar su dedo índice sobre sus labios, haciendo que le dirigiera una mirada molesta.

—…fue distinto…las otras veces solo me pasaba que veía a alguien que por un segundo se le parecía, o si lo llegaba a imaginar era en la forma que lo vi por última vez…como un niño…— Alfred sonrió un tanto nostálgico—…pero ahora lo vi, al menos no he visto a nadie en la escuela que llevara el cabello tan desordenado como él y bueno…llevaba nuestro uniforme…

— ¿Estás seguro?— Pregunto en esta ocasión Kiku, Alfred asintió triste— Alfred-san, sabes que él esta…

— ¡Lo sé! ¡No tienes que decírmelo!— Casi grito— Ya lo sé muy bien…Arthur se suicidó…por mi cul…

— ¡Ya deja eso!— Antonio coloco una mano sobre su hombro— No fue tu culpa, nunca pensaste que lo haría…— Si, era su culpa…Arthur se lanzó al rio desde el puente de Londres porque de seguro ya no lo soportaba más…no soportaba más esperar que lo salvasen o que simplemente lo matasen…Le había fallado a su mejor amigo…— Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, nos tienes a nosotros…— Si, tenía razón. Ahora tenía a sus amigos para salir adelante, la verdad es que gracias a ellos y la escuela habían servido como una distracción para su culpa…

Pero aun así…no sabía cuánto tiempo más aguantaría así… Intentando inútilmente ignorar que por su culpa Arthur había muerto…

— Lo siento…—Volvió a golpearse las mejillas con fuerza dejando sus manos marcadas en ellas— ¡Ahora sí, me encuentro mejor! Ya hay que volver a clases, ¿no?— Los demás chicos lo miraron confundidos por un momento, para luego soltar un suspiro aliviado.

— Si, vamos— Sonrió aliviada Elizabeth.

— Ustedes adelántense, pasare al baño un momento.

No estaba muy seguro porque, ya que la última vez que vio a Arthur tenían once años pero tenía la intuición de que Arthur le habría dicho _"Debes seguir viviendo por los dos…"_ era algo triste, pero ya habían pasado dos años…debía de empezar a dar vuelta la página y terminar con todo esto. Dejar de sufrir de una vez… Si, era lo que debía hacer…

Y para eso debía ir por última vez a ese lugar y acabar con todo esto…

En vez de ir al baño fue al camerino por sus cosas y se cambió a su uniforme, para luego irse al patio trasero que funcionaba como el lugar para dejar la basura y para escapar de la escuela. Total ya quedaban una media hora para salir de clases, no quiso esperar la salida de clases, ya que además sabía que Gilbert no le dejaría ir solo.

Una vez salió de la escuela corrió en dirección al muelle, rogando encontrarse de nuevo con aquella imagen de Arthur…

Aunque fuese una creación de su mente…

Quería hablar con él…antes de seguirle…

Llego finalmente al puerto que lo conectaba con Arthur casi sin aliento. Estaba vacío…No había nadie. Se hinco apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas intentando de recuperarse para luego dejar su bolso en el suelo. Lentamente camino hacia el final del muelle y observo el mar.

— Vamos… ¿Por qué no apareces ahora…?— Soltó en apenas un susurro— te has aparecido todo el día y cuando de verdad quiero verte…— mordió su labio inferior aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir—…solo dime que debo hacer…

Recordó la vez que lo conoció, cuando logro hablar con él por primera vez, cuando se hicieron amigos, cuando iban juntos a la escuela y jugaban todo el día, el día en que se lo llevaron de la mansión Kirkland a la fuerza, el día en el que se despidieron, todo el tiempo que espero una respuesta a sus cartas, todo lo que hizo para juntar dinero…y el día que recibió la carta con la noticia de su muerte…

Poco a poco las palabras dichas aquel día volvían a él…

— ¿Arthie, tú me esperarías?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡Juntare mi mesada y con eso lograre comprar un pasaje para sacarte de aquí!

— Sabes que es caro, ¿cierto?

— Por eso...espérame—El pequeño Alfred le miro serio para luego sonreír—, porque soy un héroe y te salvare — Esta vez fue el turno de Arthur de sonreír.

— Sera mucho tiempo, pero al menos no será un "nunca más"…— Entonces Alfred extendió su mano.

— Entonces… ¿Lo prometes?— Arthur observo aquella mano sorprendido, mas sonrió antes de estrecharla.

— ¡Prometido!

— Te sacare de aquí, Arthie…te lo prometo.

Le interrumpió el sonido de las olas rompiendo junto al muelle

— Y pensar…que creímos en ese entonces que nuestro adiós no iba a ser para siempre— Tenia la mirada perdida en su reflejo del mar, fue cuando este cambio a la figura de un Arthur, esta vez de once años. Sonrió al verlo. —Hay tanto que te quiero preguntar…—Con la manga de su camisa seco sus lágrimas— ¿Seguiste tocando guitarra? ¿Seguiste creyendo en las hadas y unicornios? ¿Te acordaste de mí? ¿Por qué… no respondías mis cartas?— El Arthur en el agua sonreía con tristeza, mas no decía nada de nada, mientras Alfred volvía a sentir un nudo en la garganta— ¿Me estuviste esperando?

Esta vez, la imagen de Arthur sonrió feliz mientras asentía para luego estirar su mano hacia él…Alfred volvió a sonreír con tristeza. Habría querido despedirse de sus amigos y hermana, pero…sabía muy bien que lo detendrían y no quería que lo detuviesen más…pues al fin vería a Arthur…

Fue entonces cuando dio un paso al frente.

— ¡Alfred!— El aludido volteo y pronto sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Ahí estaba de nuevo la imagen de Arthur que llevaba persiguiéndole todo el día, nuevamente le sonreía. Tan impresionado estaba de poder ver y hablar una vez más con su amigo fallecido que resbalo y por poco cayó al mar, de no ser por que tomaron de su brazo con fuerza…

Alfred que había cerrado sus ojos al caer los volvió a abrir lentamente para encontrarse con que la imagen de Arthur le sujetaba y ayudaba a reincorporarse— Vaya que eres torpe, ¿estás bien?

Alfred no decía nada. Aquel Arthur le había tocado, le había tomado con fuerza cuando se suponía que estaba muerto, Marie así lo había dicho en la carta que había recibido dos años atrás. Si Arthur estaba muerto… ¿Quién era esa persona?

Pronto recordó decir a Michelle que hoy había llegado un estudiante de intercambio, ¿sería él? Pero…

— ¿Quién eres?— Pregunto al fin en un susurro Alfred intentando de procesar lo que veía, la presión que sentía en su brazo, asegurándose de que era real. Ante la pregunta, el chico frente a él levanto sus muy pobladas cejas de la sorpresa, para luego sonreír triste a la vez que le soltaba.

— Bueno ha pasado mucho tiempo, así que supongo que es normal que no me reconozcas…— Sonrió de nuevo alegremente rascando su barbilla— Soy Arthur Kirkland— Alfred no podía creer lo que escuchaba... — ¿Me recuerdas?— ¿Aquella persona era Arthur? Su mejor amigo, a quien no pudo ni cumplir su promesa de salvarle, por quien había llorado su muerte dos años… ¿estaba vivo?— No sabes cuánto me alegra verte, Alfred— Todo era igual a su antiguo amigo, sus ojos verdes, sus muy pobladas cejas y su cabello desordenado…todo era de él. Pero Arthur estaba muerto, lo había confirmado en los registros de personas fallecidas del periódico de Londres por internet… simplemente no podía ser él…A menos que…

Se tratara de un impostor…

 **Fin capítulo I**

 **Notas Autora:**

¡Hola a tod s! Tiempo sin leernos! Sé que probablemente quieran matarme por tanta espera, pero han pasado muchas cosas…

En primer lugar como les dije en el capítulo 0 termine haciendo muchos cambios en la historia, por lo que este capítulo (que ya tenía casi listo) tuve que cambiarlo casi por completo…Aun así espero que les haya gustado.

El otro problema que he tenido pues…mi tesis. Debo decir que me ha pasado de todo con eso ajajajaja. Incluso me paso en un momento que me entere un poco tarde que alguien de mi carrera (antigua malla) estaba haciendo además de mí mismo tema, el mismo producto que yo…por lo que tuve que cambiar casi todo mi proyecto…esta demás decir que me atrase bastante con eso por lo que las siguientes entregas (no sé porque lo pusieron como un ramo/materia) tenían unos resultados horribles…Además de que mi profe guía hacía varias cosas que nos perjudicaban, onda nos enteramos que habían adelantado el examen final porque el muy….se casa…Bien por él pero no nos puede joder a los demás.

Prácticamente estaba enferma de los nervios, y no solo yo, mis compañeras también, puesto que es la última materia que debíamos aprobar para egresar. Diría incluso que gracias a que soy muy llorona no me termine enfermando en serio. Por suerte la directora docente se dio cuenta del estado en el que estábamos y logro correr todas las fechas.

Debo decir que no escribir el fic fue terrible para mí, siendo tan depre el capítulo quería desahogarme, pero en los momentos libres que intentaba de escribir este capítulo, me bajaba el cargo de consciencia y no podía escribir nada.

Pensé incluso "publicar un capitulo" contándoles lo que estaba pasando, en parte para que no pensaran que no iba a continuar y también en parte para desahogarme…pero de ahí pensé en como detestaba que algunas autoras hicieran eso, ilusionando al ver el mail de la actualización para que fuese simplemente o una cadena, anuncio o lo que sea, por lo que me abstuve…

Pero bueno, lo peor ya paso, pues ayer me entregaron mi última nota y…APROBE, estoy egresada de Diseño Industrial :3 Ahora solo me falta el terminar mi tesis y dar mi examen de título por lo que estaría terminando con todo a fines de enero. Es increíble pensar que ya estoy terminando con la universidad…aunque podría decirse que ya termine, pero…como que no siento que vaya a terminar hasta que tenga el título en mis manos :3

Bueno perdón por darles la lata con mis cosas ajajajaj (siempre la doy), pero espero que me entiendan, intentare avanzar lo antes posible el fic.

Nos leemos!


	3. Capítulo II: La nueva vida de ¿Arthur?

**Impostor de la promesa incumplida**

Capítulo II

La nueva vida de ¿Arthur Kirkland?

— Te agradezco que me hayas mostrado todo esto, pero por ahora no pretendo unirme a ningún club.

— Um…bueno, pero si llegas a interesarte en alguno no dudes en decírmelo ¿sí?

Una vez había terminado de ver todos los clubs y estancias de la escuela, se despidió de la chica que lo acompañaba y dejo el establecimiento. Decidió aprovechar de conocer bien la ciudad y de paso encontrar algún lugar en el que conseguir trabajo. Se dirigió a Alaskan Way, que era muy conocida por sus puertos y con varios negocios, ideal para turistas, así como también podría serlo para conseguir trabajo.

Caminando paso junto a la rueda de la fortuna y unos cuantos negocios de comida y de regalos. Pregunto en cada uno si es que había trabajo para él, pero los dueños siempre decían que estaban copados.

Bueno, raro seria que encontrara trabajo en el primer día, ¿no?

Algo desanimado continúo su camino y encontró con una tienda de curiosidades, entro. Era bastante llamativa aunque un tanto desordenada, se podían apreciar decenas de repisas atiborradas de artículos de regalo de turismo y en el fondo había un mostrador en el que en ese momento parecía no haber nadie. Esa era la primera sección. La otra que se encontraba en otra habitación, se trataba de un café-bar. Se podía apreciar la humilde barra y además un pequeño escenario. Tras la barra que al parecer conectaba con el mostrador de la tienda de regalos, se podía apreciar a una persona, por su apariencia de dudoso sexo. Lucia muy joven, no era muy alto tenía sus ojos castaños al igual que su cabello el cual iba atado en con una coleta y llevaba puesta una camisa junto a un pantalón negro.

— Bienvenido— Saludo el joven con su voz un tanto aguda aunque a pesar de ella pudo decir que definitivamente se trataba de un hombre— Disculpa, pero en este momento el café está cerrado, puedes volver dentro de una hora.

— Disculpa, la verdad es que vengo llegando recién a la ciudad y estaba conociendo.

— ¡Oh! ¿De dónde eres jovencito?— Pregunto amablemente el asiático, aunque se quedó extrañado en cuanto le llamo "jovencito" siendo lo joven que lucía.

— Londres— Respondió con algo de timidez.

— ¡¿De Inglaterra?! ¡Genial! ¿Estabas buscando algún recuerdo en especial? Ven, vamos a la tienda y te recomendare algo para que lleves a tu familia— Dijo animado corriendo hacia el otro salón

— ¡Espere!— El joven asiático se detuvo extrañado— La verdad es que soy estudiante de intercambio, y quería ver si podría conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo…— El asiático se quedó observándole por un rato dudoso, apreciando su cabello rubio y desordenado, así como sus grandes cejas y ojos verdes— ¿Cuál es tu nombre jovencito?

— Arthur Kirkland— Respondió el joven ingles intentando de comprender la mirada que le dirigía el otro que estaba pensativo.

— Lo siento, pero por ahora no necesitamos a nadie— Respondió el joven asiático un tanto cortante, ante lo cual el británico no pudo evitar demostrar su decepción.

— Que lastima, este parecía ser un buen lugar…

— Lo es— Volvió a responder cortante extrañando más al joven de apellido Kirkland—Te voy a pedir que te retires, tengo mucho por hacer.

Decepcionado y a la vez confundido, abandono la tienda dirigiendo su mirada al cielo azulado y despejado de aquel nuevo país para él. Aunque no entendía la actitud del asiático, intento animarse pensando en que tendría que quizás buscar trabajo un poco más lejos. Ya vería, no podía pensar que iba a salir todo mal otra vez. Tenía fe en que podría cumplir sus objetivos allí y no tendría que seguir huyendo.

Pensó en el día que había tenido en la escuela como su primer día y mordió su labio inferior. Inevitablemente volvió a preguntarse si en la escuela aquel chico que jugaba basquetbol lo había visto. Aunque era imposible…pues estaba muy lejos creyó ver en su mirada cierto terror lo cual le preocupaba al igual que cuando lo había visto en el pasillo. Sonrió un poco recordando cuando lo vio jugar ‹‹Al menos no ha cambiado››. Soltó un suspiro divisando algo que llamo su atención. Un mirador o muelle podría ser también, estaba nada más salir de la tienda. No tenía certeza de lo que era pues había una zona que era cubierta por una caseta y un vehículo. Curioso quiso averiguar de qué trataba, pasó junto a la camioneta con un poco de dificultad y confirmando sus sospechas, se trataba de un muelle, y al parecer estaba abandonado pues en ese sector no se veía ninguna embarcación…

La vista era magnifica, imaginaba como un lugar perfecto para llegar con su guitarra y tocar relajadamente. Quiso ir a sentarse a la orilla del muelle cuando diviso una figura. No pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro de la sorpresa. Un chico, quizás de su edad, aunque vendría siendo más alto que él. No podía distinguir bien el color de su cabello, pues el sol estaba poniéndose, pero podía distinguir aquel mechón sobresaliente. El chico tenía su mirada fija en el agua y parecía murmurar algo.

¿De verdad seria él? ¿Qué había pasado con sus "guardaespaldas"?

¿Cómo debía acercarse? Tenía miedo de asustarlo como había ocurrido en ese pasillo o incluso cuando lo vio en su partido de basquetbol, aunque no estaba seguro aún de que lo había visto…Sintió un poco de miedo cuando vino a su mente de lo que podrían haberle finalmente contado sus padres de la familia Kirkland, pero por otro lado debía aprovechar la oportunidad de que no estaban sus amigos cerca. Mientras se debatía en el sí acercarse o no, miraba fijamente al chico que contemplaba su reflejo en el mar quien de pronto pareció inclinarse de una forma peligrosa… como si estuviese a punto de lanzarse al mar.

— ¡Alfred!— Por un momento la imagen de Alfred cayendo y desapareciendo en el mar vino a su mente, por lo que grito en acto reflejo. El chico volteo lentamente, entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, los de Alfred se abrieron con sorpresa, ni siquiera alcanzo a asimilar a la persona que tenía en frente, cuando en un lento acto reflejo dio un paso hacia atrás pisando el borde del muelle para horror del inglés. Dejo caer su bolso y corrió hasta el final del muelle alcanzando a tirar de su brazo justo en el momento que caía. Tiro con fuerza hasta que el chico llamado Alfred se reincorporo, abriendo nuevamente sus ojos— Vaya que eres torpe, ¿estás bien?— Le miraba preocupado y un tanto agitado, nuevamente el chico tenía en su mirada una mezcla de sorpresa y terror. Quizás sí, sus padres le habían contado de la familia Kirkland…

— ¿Quién eres?— Fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios, ante lo cual sus ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa. Al parecer Alfred no había logrado reconocer a Arthur Kirkland como creía, sonrió con tristeza a la vez que soltaba su brazo.

— Bueno ha pasado mucho tiempo, así que supongo que es normal que no me reconozcas— Hizo un intento de sonreír tenuemente a la vez que rascaba su barbilla un tanto incomodo— Soy Arthur Kirkland— Nuevamente Alfred parecía sorprenderse más, por lo que ya no sabía que más hacer…— ¿Me recuerdas?— Nuevamente la mirada de Alfred lucia sorprendida, de hecho no parecía cambiar mucho de expresión a pesar que lo observaba detenidamente, era como si no supiese reaccionar. — ¿Alfred?

— De nuevo te pregunto, ¿Quién diablos eres?— El chico que se hacía llamar Arthur se sorprendió de nuevo dando un paso hacia atrás un tanto temeroso, ahora su mirada no era de miedo, sino de furia, una a la cual no le encontraba motivo ni forma de describir. Hizo el esfuerzo de mirarle, a la vez que intentaba de responder temeroso.

— ¿Cómo que quien soy, Alfred…? Te estoy diciendo que soy Art…—Sin esperárselo le tomaron del cuello de la camisa.

— ¡Respóndeme! — Alfred estaba furioso, era como si cada vez que dijera el nombre "Arthur" le hiciese enfurecer más y más. Era tanto que el chico que decía apedillarse Kirkland sintió miedo de que llegase a matarlo.

— ¿Alfred que pasa contigo…?

— ¡Responde!— Grito esta vez golpeando con fuerza su rostro, el inglés dejo salir un grito ahogado mas no se defendió ni opuso resistencia, solo miraba al chico americano con una expresión dolida como si estuviera preguntándole ‹‹ ¿Por qué?››. Volvió a recibir otro golpe, solo que esta vez fue en su estómago, fue cuando cerró los ojos del dolor y a la vez cayó de rodillas al suelo. Adolorido y con una mano sobre su vientre abrió sus ojos encontrándose con el amigo albino de Alfred a quien sostenía de ambos brazos por la espalda, ¿Gilbert se llamaba? Increíblemente después de la no tan agradable conversación que habían tenido horas atrás, ahí estaba defendiéndole, o eso parecía al menos.

— ¡Alfred detente! — Por su parte, el americano utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para soltarse y abalanzarse para seguir golpeando a Arthur, quien no tenía idea de que hacer, ni cómo lograr calmarlo. El chico americano seguía mirándole con furia, comenzó a gritar e intentar de soltarse de Gilbert, fue entonces cuando el albino le dirigió su mirada. — ¡Oye tú! ¡No te quedes ahí y vete!— El chico de ojos verdes le vio sorprendido, pero a la vez algo dudoso, ¿de verdad la mejor opción era irse?— ¡Vete!

— ¡Espera! ¡Aún no he terminado!— Nuevamente miro los ojos perdidos de Alfred, aquellos ojos que le miraban como si él le hubiera arrebatado algo importante para él, pero a la vez no lo reconocían seria acaso que ¿Alfred no recordaba a Arthur Kirkland? Aquella idea le hizo desviar la mirada por un momento y levantarse para luego darle la espalda a ambos. Volteo viendo como Alfred seguía con aquella mirada llena de furia, mordió su labio y se acercó a recoger su bolso para luego abandonar rápidamente el muelle ante la atenta mirada del joven asiático que los observaba desde la tienda de curiosidades.

No fue hasta cuando aquel Arthur se hubo retirado del lugar que logro soltarse finalmente de golpe.— ¿Qué se supone que haces?— El albino permaneció en silencio, sabía perfectamente con quien se había encontrado su amigo, por lo mismo había querido alejarlo de allí, Alfred le miraba enfurecido, casi igual que hacía unos momentos, solo que ahora si parecía que iría a quebrarse.— ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?— Gilbert no decía nada, mientras Alfred se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo y daba un golpe a este.— Lo habría molido a golpes…—Ambos permanecieron en silencio un momento, cuando Alfred golpeo nuevamente el suelo, hasta hacer su mano sangrar. Gilbert lo dejo. Era un asunto muy delicado y sabía que solo así, su amigo conseguiría calmarse—.si tan solo fuese el verdadero…—Dijo en apenas un susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el albino lo escuchara.

Gilbert le miro sorprendido, o más bien le sorprendía escuchar aquello tan pronto ¿entonces…Alfred lo _sabía_? Alfred volvió a mirarle, sabiendo que era lo que pensaba, luego dirigió su mirada nuevamente en el mar— No soy tonto. Tengo claro que Arthur esta…— ¿Por qué le costaba tanto decirlo? Si esa era la realidad—Ese día lo supe, incluso días después lo comprobamos juntos, ¿lo recuerdas?

— Por supuesto que lo recuerdo…— Recordaba perfectamente ese día, ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Era miércoles 4 de Julio 2007. El día del cumpleaños número 14 de Alfred. El día en que Alfred Jones había intentado suicidarse. Por eso lo seguía siempre al muelle e incluso se lo llevaba con pequeñas excusas de ahí. Temía que Alfred llegase a hacer lo mismo otra vez. Y eso que ignoraba que hacia tan solo unos minutos atrás, casi lograba su cometido.

— ¿Cómo puede alguien llegar a ser tan bastardo como para hacerse pasar por Arthur? Alguien que está…— Gilbert no lo veía, pero sabía que estaba intentando de contener sus lágrimas. Estaba casi igual a cuando Alfred se enteró de la muerte de Arthur Kirkland. — Si es ese mismo bastardo…— Susurro Alfred— Juro que lo mato.

— ¿No sería mejor que lo ignoraras?—Se hizo escuchar una voz femenina, ante lo cual ambos voltearon y se encontraron con Elizabeth que los miraba preocupada, pero siempre manteniendo su tono adquirido de señorita. Molesto por aquel tono, Gilbert le dirigió una mirada frustrada para luego dirigir su mirada al suelo. — Estarías cayendo en su juego, además, si ese…—Iba a decir "bastardo de mierda" pero eso no haría nada más que hacerle salir de imagen— _despreciable impostor_ …está haciéndose pasar por alguien que sabe que apreciabas mucho, probablemente quiere hacer algo con la familia Jones.

— Suponiendo que no se trata de quien piensas— Acoto Gilbert. Alfred no decía nada de nada había vuelto su mirada al mar, mientras intentaba de no derramar sus lágrimas.

— Te guste o no, perteneces a una familia de alto prestigio, Alfred.

— Saben que a mí me importa una mierda pertenecer a esa familia…

— Creo que es mejor que no…

— ¡¿Y qué mierda quieres que haga?!

— Déjanoslo a nosotros…

— ¿¡Quieres que te lo deje a ti que andas haciéndote la damita que no mata a ni una mosca!?—Gilbert quien desde la llegada de la chica se había quedado junto a Alfred con la vista pegada al mar, volteo a verla preocupado. Estaba en shock, por segunda vez en un mismo día alguien se había atrevido a restregarle en la cara la falsa persona en la que se había convertido.

— Alfred, yo…—Elizabeth por todos los medios intentaba no quebrarse, y menos aún salirse de su papel. Alfred la ignoro sintiéndose algo culpable de lo que acababa de decir a su amiga, él no era así…Tomo una bocanada de aire intentando calmarse, estaba muy alterado.

— Lo siento…—Susurró—Además…cualquier asunto que tenga que ver con Arthur tengo que resolverlo yo…

— Pero…

— ¡Ustedes ni lo conocieron!

— ¿Y tu familia…?

— Estas exagerando Lizz, la cosa es conmigo, no con los Jones

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?— Pregunto Gilbert sin quitar su mirada preocupada hacia la chica, mientras intentaba de idear alguna forma de disuadirlo de que dejara esta estupidez.

— No es difícil saber quién está detrás de esto…aun así debo desenmascararlo, si no lo hago ¿Cómo Arthur va a descansar en paz?— Gilbert quien aún lucia preocupado ya no sabía que decir, menos Elizabeth que en esos momentos sentía que por tercera vez ese día su papel de señorita iba a terminar rompiéndose, estaba frustrada, con ganas de llorar, gritar y golpear a todo el mundo. Incluso tenía ganas de gritarle a Alfred que se olvidara de una vez del puto muerto.

No era fácil el alejar a Alfred del supuesto Arthur, menos sabiendo la fuerte amistad que sentía Alfred por el fallecido.

¿Ahora qué haría? No entendía que le ocurría al chico y tampoco veía ahora la forma en la que pudiese acercarse de nuevo y si no lo lograba…habría perdido su principal razón de ir a ese país, esa ciudad. Su misión era encontrar a Alfred Jones. Lo había encontrado, pero debía acercarse a él… ¿Cómo hacerlo si no parecía reconocer Arthur Kirkland y odiarlo a él?

Una vez se hubo alejado de aquel muelle pregunto dónde podía tomar un bus que le acercase a su departamento, el cual no estaba muy lejos, en el barrio Queen Anne. Era un edificio de ladrillos viejo, llamado Del Roy de unos cuatro pisos, él vivía en este último. No estaba tan mal para ser un edificio sin ascensor.

No era la gran maravilla, era de un solo ambiente. Las paredes estaban descascaradas por el tiempo y humedad. Justo al entrar a un pequeño pasillo, se podía encontrar a la derecha una puerta que llevaba a un cuarto de baño pequeño. Caminando un poco más se encontraba, también a la derecha una pequeña cocina equipada con refrigerador, microondas y un horno. El mesón en donde se debían guardar los utensilios básicos se conectaba con el living que podía verse directamente desde la cocina. Al otro lado del mesón habían un par de sillas sin respaldo plegables para sentarse a comer allí. El living consistía en un sofá (colocado a la derecha) con una mesita de centro frente a él. A continuación a la izquierda había un separador de ambientes, y tras él una cama de dos plazas cerca de la ventana del balcón que conectaba también el living, junto a ella había un pequeño escritorio sobre el cual se apoyaba un estuche de guitarra, y era acompañado de una silla. Por supuesto también había un armario junto a él que estaba rodeado de tres cajas y un bolso con algunas de sus pertenencias.

Todo se veía muy viejo y sucio, aun así el joven Kirkland sonrió, pues durante su corta vida había vivido en peores condiciones que aquella, sabía bien que llegaría el día en el que podría surgir por su cuenta en ese nuevo país para él.

Pronto su sonrisa se esfumo al sentir nuevamente el dolor acudir a su rostro y estómago. Se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador. Por lo menos tenía algo de hielo, como no tenía toalla ni nada parecido tomo la camiseta con la que había viajado el día anterior que estaba sobre la silla del escritorio y con ella envolvió el hielo para luego colocarlo sobre su mejilla hinchada. Luego de quejarse del dolor se dirigió al baño para verse al espejo. No estaba tan terrible pero de seguro al día siguiente se le notaria de todas formas. Debía buscar alguna forma de cubrir el moretón. No podía en su segundo día de clases llegar con signos de haber tenido una pelea en su primer día.

No quería meterse en problemas. Aunque…vaya primer día…

Había llegado a Seattle el día anterior con ilusión de poder comenzar una nueva vida en aquel país, encontrar a aquel que buscaba, aunque nunca pensó que lo encontraría tan rápido…pero una vez más como siempre había sido durante su vida, aquel primer día había sido un desastre. Ya no solo su objetivo no lo reconocía y lo odiaba, sino que también ya tenía a un grupo de enemigos.

¿Cuándo comenzó a ir todo mal?

Había caído rendido poco después de llegar al que sería su nuevo hogar, había programado el despertador a las 7:00 de la mañana por lo que no tuvo problemas de levantarse aquella mañana. Tomo una ducha de diez minutos y coloco su uniforme para luego sentarse a tomar desayuno que consistía en una taza de té y un sándwich que le había regalado el chofer del camión que lo había llevado desde Nueva Jersey.

Eran las ocho de la mañana. Tomaba cerca de veinte minutos el camino hacia su escuela en bus. Las clases empezaban a las ocho y treinta. Tomo su mochila y se aseguró de llevar un par de lápices y un cuaderno al interior, hizo una nota mental de comprar más cuadernos en la tarde, junto con las cosas del mercado, la cerro y colgó al hombro antes de salir del departamento y cerrar con llave. Una vez fuera, bajo las escaleras desde el cuarto piso y guiándose con una foto de un mapa en su celular se dirigió a tomar el bus que lo llevaría a la escuela.

Al bajar del bus se perdió un poco en el camino, puesto que no conocía nada en los alrededores, eso hasta que comenzó a ver a alumnos con su mismo uniforme. Entonces de lejos comenzó a seguirlos. En el camino se fijó en todo lo que pudiese servir de referencia para después volver a casa. Finalmente al llegar se encontró con un gran edificio que representaba la entrada de la prestigiosa escuela privada de Seattle.

Se quedó contemplándolo por unos momentos antes de atravesarlo. El patio de entrada estaba rodeado de hermosos jardines, en los cuales pudo ver a muchos grupos de estudiantes conversando, riendo y haciéndose bromas. Sonrió para sí, esperaba poder encajar esta vez. Continuo su camino cruzándose con un grupo de chicos, no les presto mucha atención, pero aparentemente molestaban a uno porque una chica estaba tras él.

— Oye, oye Honda, ¿porque ahuyentaste a Woods? ¿No ves que era la oportunidad perfecta?— Se escuchó bromear a uno de los chicos con acento francés.

— ¿La oportunidad perfecta, para qué? Si saben que no me gusta — Se escuchó el reclamo del otro chico— Ante lo cual un tercero rio estruendosamente

— Pero ella está loca por ti ¿que no lo ves?

— ¡Es por eso que me apesta! Además…— No pudo seguir escuchando más, suponía que ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para seguir oyendo la conversación o simplemente las voces aquellas se habían mezclado con las de otros estudiantes. Miro su reloj rápidamente, para darse cuenta que estaba con el tiempo justo. Debía presentarse ante el rector antes de las clases. Rápidamente se acercó a un estudiante a preguntarle donde se encontraba la oficina del rector, una vez recibió la información se dirigió a donde le habían indicado.

El cuarto piso del establecimiento, en donde se encontraban las oficinas de los profesores y los directivos. Una vez llego, la secretaria le invito a sentarse a esperar, aunque no paso mucho tiempo, puesto que la puerta se abrió y una chica de estatura baja apareció tras ella. Tenía su cabello corto y rizado color castaño al igual que sus ojos. Era bastante guapa, pronto se dio cuenta que le miraba fijamente. Arthur incomodo, intento sonreírle. Aparentemente sorprendida por la sonrisa se ruborizo. Considerando que llevaba el uniforme femenino, se trataba de una alumna de la escuela.

— ¿Arthur Kirkland?— Pregunto la chica con tono suave, para luego invitarle a pasar quedando ella afuera. Entro un tanto tímido encontrándose ante un escritorio con un hombre de alrededor de 50 años con inicios de calvicie, tenía un rostro amable adornado de una barba de tres días y sus ojos castaños.

— Buenos días, señor Kirkland, por favor tome asiento— El joven obedeció para luego ofrecer su mano. — Tú debes ser entonces el nuevo estudiante de Londres, ¿no es cierto? Soy Richard Woods, encantado de conocerlo. — Arthur asintió con la cabeza. Pronto el director le pidió que firmara unos papeles, los cuales correspondían a los compromisos escolares que debía tener para recibir y mantener la beca, entre esas que debía mantener sus altas notas y un comportamiento impecable.

El hombre sonrío amablemente, entonces la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe, Arthur se dio vuelta un poco molesto, pensando en quien podría ser tan irrespetuoso como para llegar y entrar al despacho del director sin pedir permiso. Una vez volteo se encontró con la chica baja— Michelle, ¿hasta cuándo entraras sin llamar?

— P-perdón, papá- digo director— Dijo mirando al suelo con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

— Ya da igual— Dijo el señor Woods mirándola con severidad, luego volvió a lucir tan amable como antes al dirigirse al nuevo alumno— Disculpe, la impertinencia de mi hija, su nombre es Michelle Woods, tendrá su primera clase con ella, será la encargada de guiarlo en el campus. Por favor cualquier pregunta que tenga puede hacérsela a ella o a los chicos del consejo estudiantil, estoy seguro de que estarán felices de ayudarle— Dio una mirada a su reloj pulsera— Ya casi va a sonar la campana para entrar a clases, así que les pediré que se retiren a su salón.

— Muchas gracias, nuevamente un gusto conocerle, Señor Woods.

Ambos salieron del despacho, y se dirigieron al salón de clases bajando hasta el segundo piso, Arthur vio el horario que le había entregado el director, tenía Ingles a esa hora. Miro a su acompañante mientras caminaban y la sorprendió con la mirada fija en él, una vez se vio descubierta volteo su mirada al suelo.

—E-este tu nombre era…Arthur Kirkland, ¿cierto?

— Sí… ¿pasa algo?

— Tenía curiosidad… ¿Alguna vez viniste antes? Digo, al llegar a la ciudad

— No, la verdad es que llegue anoche recién a mi departamento.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Entonces porque viniste hoy? Nadie te habría reprochado si te hubieras tomado un día para descansar. —El inglés la observo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Y perder más clases? Por favor, ya voy bastante atrasado.

— Si, es verdad, pero al menos habría prestado mis apuntes o no se…—El joven continuaba mirándole con cierta molestia, ante lo cual la chica volvió a cambiar el tema— ¿Te gusta algún deporte? En la escuela tenemos distintas…

— En lo absoluto…

— Entonces tendrás otro hobbie, ¿cierto?

— Toco guitarra— Murmuro esta vez irritado, tan solo quería que se callara un rato...

— ¡G-genial! ¿Y que música te gusta?

— Rock y metal…—Arthur la miro intentando no lucir tan irritado— ¿Falta mucho para llegar al salón?

— ¿Eh?— Ella lucio un tanto confundida por un momento, cuando se escucharon unas risitas detrás a lo que cambio su expresión a una de tristeza— A-ah, si…es justo esa de ahí, — Se apresuró a mostrar la puerta del salón que estaba cerca— hablare con la profesora para que te presente, tu espera aquí…

Arthur una vez la vio irse suspiro aliviado, como odiaba a las chicas así…en general las evitaba a toda costa, no era tonto como otros chicos de su edad como para no darse cuenta que era lo que querían con él, y por su parte no estaba interesado en nada de eso.

Claramente, para bien y para mal era bastante popular en el camino varios estudiantes la observaban con malos ojos, otros varios las saludaban a lo lejos, incluso mientras entraba al salón. Suponía que eran en parte las consecuencias de ser la hija del director de la escuela. Mientras esperaba se dedicó a observar los alrededores, el lado contrario al que se encontraban los salones, estaban los balcones tras las ventanas, donde los estudiantes podían observar los bellos jardines de la escuela.

Pronto comenzó a sentirse un tanto observado. Como no, si era una novedad en la escuela. Suspiro intentando de ignorar las miradas, cuando escucho una voz masculina dirigiéndose a él.

— Es normal que llames la atención, es muy raro que llegue alguien nuevo a dos semanas de comenzar las clases—Volteo a ver a un joven un tanto más alto que él de cabello castaño que le llegaba casi a la altura de los hombros con ojos verdes.

— ¿Disculpa tu eres…?— No muy acostumbrado a esas situaciones no tenía mucha idea de que hacer, de forma inconsciente se aferró un tanto a su bolso.

— Oh, disculpa, soy Toris de segundo año.

— ¿También?—Pregunto sorprendido, pero a la vez animado— Mucho gusto, soy…

— Ya hable con la profesora, quiere hablar contigo. — Se hizo escuchar la voz de Michelle a lo cual volteo a verla. Se veía seria, muy distinta a como se había mostrado hacia minutos atrás.

— Hola Michelle ¿Cómo estás?— Saludo amistosamente el compañero de pelo castaño, más la chica lo miro con cara de pocos amigos. Toris dejo salir una risita incomoda soltando un pequeño susurro—Parece que hoy no tampoco…— El inglés le miro un tanto extrañado, más que nada por el cambio de actitud de la chica. Como si fuera otra persona. — Bien mi clase esta por allá—dijo señalando con su dedo al fondo del pasillo— ¡Nos vemos!—Arthur también se despidió siendo molestado por la chica que continuaba llamándolo.

— Está bien—dijo con desgano entrando al salón justo cuando la campana comenzaba a sonar, mientras hablaba con la profesora, pudo ver como el resto de los estudiantes entraban y tomaban sus asientos. Habían unos pocos que llevaban sentados desde antes de que sonase la campana, un par conversaba mientras otro que se sentaba junto a la ventana, parecía muy enfrascado haciendo algo en su cuaderno. Tenía el cabello negro, corto muy ordenado y ojos castaños, claramente asiático. Pronto se dio cuenta de que había quedado un puesto junto a él.

— Muy bien chicos, les presento a un nuevo estudiante. Él es Arthur Kirkland, quien nos visita desde Londres— Una vez la profesora hubo mencionado su nombre, pudo notar como el joven asiático dejaba de mirar su cuaderno para mirarlo a él.

—Gusto en conocerlos…

— Muy bien, puedes tomar asiento donde gustes— Agradecido, busco con la mirada donde sentarse, lo primero que vio fue a Michelle casi saltando de su asiento en un intento de mostrarle que tenía asiento reservado para él, intento de no poner una cara de desagrado, pues no quería por nada del mundo sentarse con ella, sobre todo si iba a seguir haciéndole preguntas tontas y él quería prestar atención en clases. Miro hacia otro lado y el único asiento vacío que encontró estaba junto al joven asiático que seguía sin quitarle la mirada de encima. A pesar de que no tenía la certeza de si no era un rostro de pocos amigos se sentó junto a él.

La clase comenzó, Arthur de inmediato saco de su mochila su cuaderno y lápiz, y comenzó a tomar notas como el buen estudiante que era, aunque en todo momento sentía la mirada del joven a su lado. No entendía que pasaba, tampoco era que intentase de hacerlo, pero una vez la profesora detuvo su explicación para atender dudas de un alumno, le devolvió la mirada, el otro ni se inmuto, por lo que estuvo a punto de decirle algo al respecto cuando vio que en su cuaderno junto a sus apuntes tenia dibujos.

— Veo que dibujas— El joven se descoloco un poco, luego miro su cuaderno y sonrió.

— Si…—Dijo simplemente, para luego soltar un suspiro y volver a mirarle— Mi nombre es Kiku Honda, Kirkland-san mucho gusto— Dijo haciendo un pequeño gesto de estar haciendo una reverencia, mas no ofreció su mano.

— Ah…si...—Incomodo por la actitud del joven Honda, como también el "san", suponiendo que era alguna costumbre extraña de Japón, volvió a mirar el pizarrón y a tomar apuntes, a la vez que volvía a sentir la mirada de su compañero japonés a su lado. Mientras escribía le observo de reojo con el ceño fruncido, podía observar que su compañero escribía a una velocidad impresionante siendo que se pasaba observándole. Aún no entendía que era lo que tenía su nuevo compañero en contra de él siendo que apenas lo había conocido— ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

— No…—Le sorprendió que su respuesta fuera tan rápida, como si se hubiese estado esperando que le preguntase— Solo me recuerdas a alguien no muy agradable…—El inglés frunció el ceño extrañado, en ese momento sonó la campana anunciando el fin de la clase, de inmediato, el japonés se levantó saliendo rápido del salón mientras marcaba un numero con su teléfono.

Arthur observo perplejo su situación—‹‹Bien, Arthur no sé qué hiciste pero ya te ganaste un posible enemigo.››— En ese momento se acercó Michelle, quien de nuevo estaba con actitud infantil y alegre, tomo de su brazo forzándole a salir del salón para conocer el resto de los alrededores de la escuela. El inglés salió un tanto desganado pidiendo internamente que alguien le quitase aquella chica de encima, al menos al estar junto a ella se enteró que en su siguiente clase, ciencias ella no estaría presente, solo esperaba que aquel chico japonés tampoco estuviese en ella.

Comenzó a desear que en aquella clase pudiese encontrarse con la persona que buscaba. Aun así era algo muy difícil. Pensó incluso en preguntarle a Woods por esa persona, pero simplemente no se veía como una chica confiable, por lo que lo descarto inmediatamente. Mientras pensaba en eso escuchaba a los demás estudiantes conversando y riendo, recordó su anterior deseo de querer encajar y tener amigos en la escuela, y entonces se le vino a la cabeza el asiático que parecía odiarle sin motivo y se desanimó. Quizás sería definitivamente algo imposible para él…

— ¡Alfred!— Al escuchar aquel nombre volteo de inmediato, y se encontró con un grupo de estudiantes que intentaban al parecer tener la atención de uno de ellos. Sin quererlo los observo detenidamente. Distinguió a un chico de cabello gris y ojos rojizos, también estaba un chico moreno y el otro rubio de cabello largo. Al parecer estaban regañando al chico que en ese momento le daba la espalda, pero ese chico fue el que hizo que se quedara observándolos. Podía distinguir dos elementos, el cabello rubio y aquel mechón que sobresalía de su flequillo. No tenía certeza de que se tratase de él, pero aun así…— Vamos, tienes inglés, ¿no?— Escucho la voz del chico albino, que por un segundo pareció que lo miraba con desagrado. Lo ignoro, mientras veía como sus amigos lo arrastraban a su siguiente clase. Decepcionado se quedó varado observando sus espaldas, puesto que no había podido saber si aquel chico realmente se trataba de Alfred Jones. Aunque sería tener bastante suerte el encontrarlo tan rápido en esa gran escuela, así que lo más probable es que no era él.

Tenía que ser paciente, y mantenerse tranquilo. Alfred Jones no era el único motivo por lo que había dejado Inglaterra, al menos eso pensaba cuando repentinamente el chico volteo, entonces sonrió.

Aquellos ojos azules, adornados por unos lentes cuadrados, le miraban con sorpresa, miedo y confusión. Probablemente se asustó de que estuviesen observándole, quizás lo había reconocido pero no estaba seguro de que fuese él…o en el peor de los casos: que su padre le hubiese hablado de él y su familia.

Sintió miedo él también, aun así pensó en acercarse y saludarle, pero una voz lo detuvo— Alfred-san…—Observo como el chico desviaba la mirada al chico asiático que había estado con él en la clase anterior. — Te estaba preguntando cuando me ibas a devolver los juegos que te preste…— En ese instante, en el que el americano levanto un poco la mirada en señal de estar recordando, el japonés le fulmino con la mirada. Fue entonces que comprendió que lo mejor era no acercarse por el momento, por lo que volteo y continuo por el pasillo hasta alcanzar a Michelle a la vez que escuchaba la voz de Alfred decir: "Ah…Disculpa, lo olvide…mándame un mensaje y te los traigo mañana, ¿ok?"

Ella ni cuenta se había dado de que el británico había quedado atrás. Al parecer ella estaba contándole de la historia de la escuela, pero ya poco y nada le importaba, solo podía pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. En la mirada que le había lanzado el asiático y en como Alfred le había mirado en ese entonces. Esa mirada llena de miedo…claramente su padre había terminado contándole sobre su familia.

¿Sería entonces que por eso Alfred Jones dejo de enviar las cartas a Arthur Kirkland de forma tan abrupta?

La idea le aterraba, significaba que no tendría como acercarse a él y menos cumplir el motivo de su viaje. ¿Sería que el chico Kiku Honda sabía también? ¿Pero porque?

— ¿Kirkland? ¡Oye, Arthur Kirkland!— Una voz femenina le saco rápidamente de sus pensamientos, cuando se dio cuenta de que Michelle Woods lo observaba algo molesta— Llevo un buen rato hablándote y no me estas escuchando— Kirkland rio con nerviosismo y se disculpó— ¿Qué te ocurrió?

—D-debo estar aún cansado por el viaje, eso es todo— Se rasco la cabeza, cuando comenzó a escuchar voces de algunas chicas.

— ¿Viste eso? El pobre esta recién llegado y ya quiere meterse con él…

— ¡Y está bien guapo!

— Supongo que esos son los beneficios de ser la hija del rector.

— Y yo que pensaba que estaba atrás de Jones...

— ¡Quizás está detrás de los dos!— Arthur dirigió su mirada a las chicas que hablaban de Michelle y estas se callaron, para luego salir corriendo. Luego volvió a dirigir la mirada a Michelle, quien tenía su mirada en el suelo.

— ¿Siempre es así? — Pregunto en un susurro Arthur, ante lo cual la chica pareció resaltarse un poco, para luego levantar su mirada y sonreír.

— No sé de qué hablas…— El joven que se hacía llamar Arthur la miro con lastima, lo que acababa de escuchar le había recordado a la época de sus primeros años de primaria, cuando él se quedaba incluso en los descansos en el último asiento junto a la ventana del salón o en la azotea escuchando siempre conversaciones referentes a él.

‹‹— Hey, ¿ese chico acaso no está siempre solo?››

‹‹— No te acerques a él››

‹‹— Si haces algo que le moleste podrías terminar muerto…››

Era algo que escuchaba a diario, en ese tiempo pasaba solo. Por eso en cierto modo pensaba que entendía a la chica sin embargo no entendía como ella podía sonreír sin más. — Ya estamos por llegar al salón, Kirkland— El aludido continuo su camino siguiendo a la chica quien no abrió la boca por el resto del trayecto hasta que llegaron al salón, se despidieron y Michelle se dirigió a su clase.

Arthur se quedó observándola hasta perderla de vista, una vez allí entro, todavía no llegaba nadie así que se ubicó un asiento junto a la ventana en la quinta fila. Quito su mochila y la dejo sobre la silla para luego contemplar el paisaje de los jardines mientras sus pensamientos volvían al chico rubio de lentes.

Elizabeth estaba sentada al borde del muelle junto a Alfred y Gilbert, el primer chico ya estaba un poco más calmado, pero aún estaba enojado con el hecho de saber que había alguien que se estaba haciendo pasar por su amigo fallecido. Lo increíble era que en un principio habían dudado de su juicio en cuanto a creer que aquel tipo era Arthur. Pensaban, ya que el rubio tenía una amistad tan fuerte con él como para seguir sin superar la muerte de Arthur, que Alfred simplemente creería en la posibilidad de que él estuviese vivo, y probablemente los Kirkland conseguirían su objetivo más fácilmente.

Afortunadamente para ellos estaban equivocados, ahora solamente había que convencerle y hacerle abandonar una quizás futura obsesión por saber quién era aquel impostor. Debían de intentar de mantener a Alfred tranquilo, pues sabían perfectamente a quien iría a buscar primero para averiguarlo, y no, no era "Arthur Kirkland", sino que un chico lo suficientemente sádico como para hacer una broma de este tipo. Aunque la verdad es que si se trataba de solamente eso, sería un alivio para todos, pues el problema habría terminado. Pero si no tenía nada que ver, la situación entonces sería grave. Significaba que los Jones se encontraban metidos en un problema mucho más grande y peligroso.

Los tres estaban en silencio, ya estaba a punto de hacerse de noche, pero poco y nada le importaba. No era una chica que necesitara protección de un hombre, por mucha imagen que intentara de dar al resto, imagen que por cierto estuvo a punto de romperse por completo tres veces ese día, dos de ellas había tenido la culpa aquel británico de identidad desconocida.

Luego de haberse reunido con Gilbert, Ludwig, los Vargas y Kiku para decidir lo que debían hacer con el encuentro de Alfred con alguien que se parecía mucho al fallecido Kirkland, cada uno se dirigió a su clase, en su caso Elizabeth debía ir a su clase de Literatura. Una vez llego al salón entro y rápidamente busco a su novio con la mirada, quien estaba sentado en un pupitre, dejando uno libre para ella al lado izquierdo que daba hacía la ventana, curiosamente la otra persona a su lado era un chico que nunca había visto en su vida, a excepción de una foto que le mostro Alfred hacía dos años después de saber la muerte de su amigo. Tenía los cabellos rubios y desordenados, unas enormes cejas y ojos verdes.

De inmediato supo que se trataba de aquel impostor de Arthur Kirkland.

Sonriente se sentó junto a su novio Roderich, y miro de reojo a su nuevo compañero de clase que en ese momento miraba por la ventana pensativo hasta que arribo el profesor al salón, inmediatamente todos los alumnos callaron y comenzaron a sacar sus cuadernos. Vio que el chico rubio sacaba también su cuaderno y lápiz, a la vez que el profesor comenzaba a escribir en la pizarra. El supuesto británico comenzó a escribir de inmediato lo que ponía en la clase. Disimuladamente, mientras tomaba apuntes al igual que Roderich se dedicó a observarlo en búsqueda de alguna señal que le indicara que hubiese algo extraño en su comportamiento.

Algo que le indicase que se trataba de una persona peligrosa.

Pasaban los minutos, quince minutos, treinta minutos, tres cuartos de hora…y no ocurría nada. El estudiante transferido no dejaba de tomar apuntes y menos de prestar atención en clases. La húngara continuaba buscando algo sospechoso y lo había encontrado. Y eso era que no encontraba nada. Parecía un estudiante común y corriente. Nadie podría decir que estaba escondiendo algo.

¿Por qué si aquel impostor estaba buscando a Alfred con malos fines estaría tan metido en las clases? Además lo más natural era que se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, ¿no es así? Las personas que ocultaban algo solían estar más en alerta que el resto de las personas. No lo entendía ¿Acaso era solo un farol?

Además... ¿Por qué no coincidía con las clases de Alfred?

Alfred el año anterior había tomado el programa científico matemático, ella estaba en el humanista artístico, coincidía en algunas clases con Alfred, por lo que si aquel impostor estaba en este curso…estaba en el mismo programa que ella. Pero, ¿con que motivo?

Llego el momento en que un alumno hizo una pregunta al profesor, fue entonces cuando el chico soltó el lápiz y su expresión concentrada cambio a una de tristeza. Le vio soltar un suspiro, fue entonces cuando el chico le dirigió finalmente la mirada, ante lo cual Elizabeth desvió la suya.

— ¿Pasa algo?— Era la voz de Roderich, como siempre tan calmada, aunque su mirada decía todo lo contrario. Elizabeth enrojeció, de seguro pensaba que le había gustado el chico nuevo.

— Después te explico…—Susurró la húngara. Así continuo la clase sin muchos cambios, solo que ahora el chico británico no estuvo ni un poco más pendiente de ella ni siquiera después de notar que había estado siendo observado. Probablemente pensó que solo lo observaba por su buen parecido.

Siguió notando aquel semblante de tristeza, a pesar de lo concentrado que estaba en tomar notas. Definitivamente no entendía lo que ocurría con aquel tipo. Sonó la campana anunciando el final de la clase, y los estudiantes guardaron sus cuadernos en sus mochilas a la vez que comenzaban a levantarse de sus asientos.

Fue entonces que la húngara aprovecho la oportunidad — Tu eres Arthur Kirkland, ¿verdad? — El joven llamado Arthur hizo una leve mueca de sorpresa y tomo con fuerza de su bolso, antes de mirarla con seriedad. Pronto la chica escucho la voz de su novio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a ese Arthur Kirkland?— Ella volteo a ver a Roderich, quien parecía desconcertado, pero a la vez parecía ahora comprender un poco el comportamiento de su novia durante la clase— ¿Eli, no deberías….?

— No…— Susurro en un tono suave y serio para que el chico rubio que continuaba viéndole sin cambiar ni un poco su expresión no les escuchase— Aún no estoy segura si es él…Lo voy a llevar con los Bielchsmith y los Vargas, además de Kiku ve a la clase y si demoró anda a almorzar con los demás y no le comentes a Alfred ni a los otros nada de esto.

— ¿Estarás bien?— Pregunto con preocupación, para luego mirar al rubio con una mirada de advertencia. — Voy contigo— La chica lo miro dudosa, no porque fuese una chica que necesitara que la protegiesen, ni tenía miedo de aquel británico, sin embargo su personaje estaba en juego tanto como si aceptaba o no. Para Roderich ella era la representación perfecta de una chica femenina, culta, de buenas costumbres, de buen gusto por la música clásica y sobretodo delicada. El mostrarse ante él como una mujer fuerte solo destruiría aquella imagen. También no solo querría acompañarla hasta ahí e irse, conociéndolo querría quedarse a acompañarla en aquella situación tan delicada. Si bien Roderich no era muy amigo de Alfred (Por no decir que le era indiferente), sabía bien que Elizabeth estaba preocupada por su amigo y su estúpida obsesión por aquel amigo muerto. De alguna forma al joven no le daba buena espina que alguien que compartiera el mismo nombre que aquel muerto estuviera en la escuela.

Pero definitivamente. Roderich no podía presenciar eso. No por su imagen solamente, sino porque Roderich podría llegar a enterarse de cosas que no debe saber de ella y los demás. Podría terminar su relación, lo cual le aterraba, pero lo que más le importaba era la seguridad de su novio, la cual se vería en peligro.

— Está bien— Acepto finalmente un poco nerviosa, para luego dirigir su mirada al que supuestamente estaba muerto— Te voy a pedir que nos acompañes. — Nuevamente el chico lucia serio, sin embargo si lo observaba bien su rostro se había tornado pálido y su mano derecha agarraba con fuerza de su mochila, siendo quien más se extrañaba de la reacción era Roderich, puesto que si fuera o no realmente aquel sujeto no tendría por qué estar tan asustado, ¿verdad? Más bien debería de estar desconcertado ¿Cómo era que no preguntaba quiénes eran ni como conocían su nombre?

Sin que nadie respondiese sus preguntas, Elizabeth camino fuera del salón y el chico de intercambio la siguió, seguido del novio quien se encargaba de vigilar que aquel tipo no buscase escapar o hacerle algo a su amada Eli. Llegaron hasta las escaleras del final del pasillo izquierdo del patio central y subieron hasta el último piso el cual daba a la azotea. Allí estaban su amigo de infancia Gilbert, su hermano Ludwig, los gemelos Lovino y Feliciano, y por último el japonés Kiku, quien tenía su laptop en sus manos. La húngara le hizo una seña al inglés para que saliera, una vez lo hizo miro a su novio.

— Rode, ve a clase mientras.— Le dijo seria, a la vez que se oía la campana que anunciaba la hora de inicio de una nueva clase, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, Roderich la observaba extrañado, pues la chica siempre quería que estuviera a su lado.

— Eli, ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?— Ahí estaba la pregunta que podría condenar todo para Elizabeth, ante lo cual respiro hondo, para así luego depositar un beso en sus labios.

— Si no te diste cuenta, esta Bielchsmit. Este es un tema serio, no quiero que se pongan a pelear entre ustedes ahora…

— ¿Y porque tienes que ir tu entonces?

— Justamente porque soy una chica, estando yo si las cosas se ponen feas los puedo calmar. Si estás tú y más encima Bielchsmit se pone a pelear contigo, puede ser un desastre, ¿entiendes?

Su novio la miro no muy conforme, aunque le encontraba razón. Por alguna razón el albino amigo de Elizabeth tenía algo en su contra. Nunca supo qué, pero este no era el momento para averiguarlo, sabía que este asunto era delicado. Sabía que el que existiera alguien que por lo que había visto en fotos, se le parecía bastante y que además llevase el mismo nombre que el amigo de Jones, era algo a lo que debía prestársele atención y ser cuidadoso con el tema. Con eso en mente acepto asintiendo con la cabeza, sin embargo no podía dejar de estar preocupado— Tranquilo— Dijo la húngara— Si pasa algo, ten por seguro que te llamare.

La chica salió a la azotea, cerrando la puerta, confiando en que su novio iría al salón de su siguiente clase. Se encontró con los demás chicos que rodeaban al británico, al cual hasta el momento no había oído hablar. Sin embargo, el chico aparentemente lucia tranquilo, aunque juzgando la expresión que había hecho cuando menciono su nombre, debía de estar asustado.

Y sí que lo estaba, esa chica que no había visto nunca, sabía su nombre y de la nada, le pidió que fuera a la azotea con otros tipos, entre ellos estaba el japonés con el que había compartido su anterior clase y quien no había sido muy agradable, ahora lo miraba un tanto amenazante. Los otros chicos también lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos, así también lo hacia la chica que acababa de entrar. Al parecer había dejado a su novio afuera, pensó que se quedaría, pues parecía una chica muy fina como para involucrarse en peleas, aunque el novio tampoco dejaba mucho que desear…Ella había estado viéndole durante toda la clase, por un momento creyó solamente que se trataba de una chica estúpida, al menos, hasta que pronuncio el nombre de Arthur Kirkland. En esa clase nadie lo presento, solo se presentó al profesor quien ni siquiera paso la lista.

Volvió a mirar al japonés que lo veía desafiante, sentado en el suelo con una laptop sobre sus piernas, miro al resto de sus amigos, reconociendo a uno de ellos, el albino amigo de Alfred Jones que había visto en el pasillo ese mismo día. Sus ojos rojizos lo taladraban con la mirada. El otro que estaba a su lado era un hombre alto rubio de ojos azules con facciones muy características del típico estereotipo alemán. Por otro lado estaban otros dos pelirrojos, al parecer eran gemelos, solo que ni necesitaba conocerlos para saber lo distintos que eran. Uno de ellos lo miraba desafiante, mientras el otro lo hacía con miedo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿A que me trajiste?— Dijo volteando a encontrarse con la chica quien se acomodaba su cabello tras su oreja— Dejaste a tu novio fuera… ¿tan debilucho es como para dejar a su novia pelear?

— Rod no tiene nada que ver en esto— Respondió la húngara furiosa sin elevar su tono de voz, ante lo cual el joven de cabellos desordenados sonrió satisfecho de haberla mosqueado que sea un poco.

— Quiero ir a mi siguiente clase, así que díganme que quieren de mí— Dijo esta vez dirigiendo su mirada al chico japonés— Honda…ustedes parecen conocerme, ¿no?

— No lo sé— Fue la respuesta del japonés— ¿Eres Arthur Kirkland, o no?

— ¿Y que si lo soy?— Pregunto el inglés enarcando una ceja— Arthur y Kirkland son nombre y apellido común después de todo, ¿no?

— Pero…suponiendo que realmente lo fueras, no serias cualquier Kirkland, ¿verdad?—Esta vez volteo la laptop y dejo ver la imagen de una familia, todos ubicados uno junto al otro. En la foto aparecían un hombre de alrededor de 50 años de cabello corto, pelirrojo y ordenado de ojos castaños. A su lado estaba un joven de unos veinte años pelirrojo y desordenado, solo que su cabello iba atado con una coleta. Junto al joven estaba una chica adolecente de unos quince años llevaba atado su largo cabello rubio con dos largas coletas y unos lentes rojos que adornaba sus ojos y finalmente podía verse a un niño de alrededor de diez años, de cabello rubio, desordenado y ojos verdes al igual que los otros dos jóvenes— Supongo que conoces el nombre Robert Kirkland, el principal líder de la mafia inglesa, ¿no es así?

Ante la foto y más aún al oír aquel nombre, el joven británico palideció— ¿Quiénes son?— Escuchar aquel nombre de alguna forma le aterraba, cosa que le extraño en cierta forma al grupo, sobretodo Elizabeth quien decidió responder al asustado chico a quien entrego otra foto y mostro una credencial, al igual que hacían los demás.

— Nosotros cinco somos ex agentes juveniles del FBI, Kiku era agente juvenil de la CIA. Todos fuimos contratados por Robert Jones hace tres años para cuidar de que sus hijos no llegasen a encontrarse con ningún Kirkland…

— ¿FBI? ¿CIA?— El chico que lucia pálido, poco a poco podía verse como los colores volvían a su cara, sobre todo al ver aquella foto en la cual aparecían Alfred y Arthur Kirkland cuando eran pequeños. Sonrió, si ellos tenían acceso a esa foto era porque Alfred se las había mostrado, la había conservado a pesar de los años. — ¿Solo eso?— Suspiro para luego soltar una risita nerviosa— Vaya…creí que…— No le dejaron terminar su frase, puesto que alguien agarro bruscamente del cuello de la camisa y lo acorralo en la pared de la caseta.

— ¡¿Se puede saber de qué diablos te ríes, pedazo de mierda?!— Le grito sorprendentemente Elizabeth, aturdido, el chico la miro con sorpresa, mientras escuchaba al albino celebrar la actitud de la húngara. — ¡¿Te has dado cuenta de la posición que estas?!

El chico continuaba viéndola un tanto confundido, para luego sonreír— Así que esta eres tú en realidad, ¿ah?— Pregunto en un tono un poco más burlón, ante lo cual los otros parecieron alarmarse—Me pregunto qué pensaría tu novio si supiera que esta con una marima…—Calló, y mejor que lo hiciera, pues la chica había colocado un arma, un revolver sobre su cuello.

—Di algo más y disparo— Susurro con frialdad a la vez que presionaba más contra el cuello de aquel sujeto para ella tan molesto.

— ¡Hey, Lizz déjalo! — Comenzó a gritar el más temeroso de los gemelos, por otro lado el albino se acercó también a detenerla al igual que el rubio con peinado gominado, la apartaban del chico y obligaban a bajar el arma.

— ¿Están seguros que quieren hacer eso? Ahora mismo podría escapar— Declaro desafiante el estudiante de intercambio mientras arreglaba su corbata a pesar de lo aún asustado que estaba por dentro.

—Sabemos que no lo harás— Hablo por primera vez el rubio engominado desafiante— Si estas estudiando en esta escuela no va a ser difícil encontrarte. —El inglés sonrió nuevamente.

— Cierto, pero…aún no me han dicho para que querían que viniese.

Todos los presentes se miraron, a excepción de Elizabeth quien todavía la sostenía el albino de sus brazos, miraba el suelo.

— Las preguntas las hacemos nosotros— El de pelo engominado esta vez hizo notar su acento alemán confirmando sus sospechas de su nacionalidad.

— Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido— Hablo por primera vez el otro gemelo, que parecía más serio que su otro hermano.

— Es cierto— Admitió también el chico de ojos rojizos— Normalmente nadie vería tan a la ligera a la CIA o al FBI…

— Y menos se ríe…— Hablo el chico apedillado Honda.

— _Je…_ — "Arthur" sonrió y metió una mano a su bolsillo derecho, fue cuando el grupo se alarmo y todos los presentes apuntaron sus armas hacia él, incluyendo el gemelo que lucía más cobarde, lo hacía temblorosamente— Oye, oye ¿ahora ni siquiera puedo fumar?— Protesto el inglés sacando de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarrillos junto a un encendedor. Una vez el grupo lo vio bajaron las armas, mientras se llevaba un cigarrillo a sus labios y lo encendía dando una calada para luego dejar salir el humo de su boca tranquilamente— Eso se debe, a que ustedes no conocen a Robert Kirkland…— Ninguno decía nada, tampoco le apuntaban con sus armas, pero si la sostenían con fuerza en caso de ser necesarias— ¿FBI? ¿CIA? No me hagan reír, ninguno de ustedes querría encontrarse a ese hombre…— Nuevamente dio otra larga calada a su cigarrillo para luego exhalar nuevamente a la vez que con sus dedos hacia un leve movimiento para que la ceniza cayese al suelo—. En eso me incluyo…

Silencio. Nadie decía nada en un intento de procesar sus palabras, a la vez que el misterioso inglés continuaba dando caladas a su cigarrillo, hasta que finalmente lo dejo caer al suelo, para apagarlo con su zapato. Acto seguido volteo para dirigirse hacia la puerta que le permitiría dejar la azotea, cuando se hizo escuchar un carraspeo.

— Aún no has respondido todas nuestras preguntas…— Se hizo escuchar nuevamente la voz de la chica, quien había vuelto a apuntarle con su revólver, aunque con más calma y elegancia, que había hecho la primera vez. Nuevamente la chica se había colocado su máscara. El chico de intercambio suspiro viéndola sobre su hombro instándole a hacerlo— Aún no nos dices la razón por la que viniste a este país, a esta ciudad y escuela…— El chico la miro un tanto harto de todo este asunto, jugando con su derecha prendiendo el encendedor una y otra vez. Tenía ganas de fumarse otro cigarrillo, pero él quería salir pronto de allí y en el interior de la escuela no tenía como fumar sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

— Encontrar un amigo de mi infancia…— Jugo una vez más con su encendedor— ¿Te satisface esa respuesta?

— Entonces… ¿Por qué no tomaste tus clases con él?

— Oye, oye _señorita_ — la llamo esta vez con tono despectivo— Dije que quiero encontrarme con un amigo, no conseguirme un novio y estar pegado a él las veinticuatro horas al día fingiendo que me gustan cosas que al final odio y ser un maldito infeliz— Esta vez volteo completamente a verlos a todos, notando que la chica estaba completamente descompuesta, tanto que los demás habían dejado de prestarle atención a él. No había sido su intención, pero al parecer había descrito completamente a la chica— Vaya, parece que alguien se sintió identificado…

— ¡Cállate!— Inesperadamente había salido a defenderla el albino quien caminaba hacia él con intención de golpearle.

— Oye, oye yo no tenía idea, simplemente dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza— Alcanzaron a tomarle del cuello de la camisa cuando la fuerte voz del rubio engominado entro en escena.

— Déjalo en paz, hermano— ¿Qué? ¿Esos dos eran hermanos? — Ya respondió todas nuestras preguntas, así que ya se puede ir— Daba igual si lo eran o no, pero aquella orden le obligo a que le bajaran dando un paso atrás. El inglés les dio la espalda y nuevamente se dirigió hacia la puerta de la azotea, deteniéndose frente a ella.

— ¿Saben que encuentro lamentable?—Comenzó a decir sin voltear a ver a ninguno de los presentes— Alfred de niño odiaba que se le acercara gente o amigos falsos por su dinero. Cuando lo vi rodeados de amigos me había sentido aliviado de que hubiera tantos amigos que cuidaron de él en estos años…pero por lo que veo, es tan solo una vil mentira…que lastima.—En ese momento sonó la campana para salir a almorzar—Ah…que lastima perdí matemáticas—Luego volteo a verlos a todos una vez más— Sé que tenemos deporte todos, no se preocupen, no tengo el uniforme aún así que no me encontrare con él… _Todavía_ —Los autodenominados ex agentes le miraron desafiante, ante lo cual se despidió con la mano susurrando— Nos estamos viendo _"falsos amigos"_

Tras decir esto, abrió la puerta de la azotea y volvió a entrar al edificio. Quedando el grupo de afuera un tanto perturbados y un montón de preguntas que sabían bien que el estudiante de intercambio no les respondería, y de hacerlo quizás tampoco le creerían.

No podían creer nada de nada a ese extraño…un posible impostor.

— ¡Que cruel! ¡Cómo puede decir eso!— Lloriqueo Feliciano— ¡Alfred es nuestro amigo!

— No le prestes atención, estúpido Feliciano— Le regaño su gemelo dándole un ligero golpe en su cabeza, ante lo cual el menor emitió un ligero quejido.

— Bueno, igual independiente quien sea, no culpo su juicio— Hablo esta vez Ludwig guardando su revolver en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta— Sabiendo que somos ex agentes contratados es para pensar que somos sus amigos por dinero…Así que no te lo tomes a mal, Feli— Le consoló el alemán colocando una mano sobre su cabeza para tranquilizarlo, lo cual consiguió además de una mirada con mezcla de timidez y cierta incomodidad del italiano.

— ¡Oye, cabeza de patata! ¡Para ya de coquetear con mi hermano!— Se quejó el mayor de los italianos alejando a su hermano menor.

— ¿C-coquetear?— Las mejillas del rubio se tornaron de un ligero rosa, para luego comenzar una discusión sin sentido con el otro italiano. Por su parte, Feliciano aun un tanto incomodo se alejó de la discusión, acercándose a Kiku quien miraba su laptop un tanto preocupado.

— ¿De verdad crees que es buena idea que lo hayamos dejado ir, Kiku?— Pregunto el italiano menor de repente, ante lo cual el japonés levanto la mirada de su laptop para dirigirla hacia él.

— No habríamos sacado nada más. Claro podríamos haber seguido haciendo preguntas, pero ¿que sacamos si ni siquiera estamos seguros de las respuestas que nos dio? Podría ser un impostor o no y no tendríamos como enterarnos. — Volvió a escribir unas cosas en su computadora— Claro quizás si lo torturáramos podríamos sacarle algo, pero no tenemos donde hacerlo sin parecer sospechosos. Recuerda que debemos mantener el perfil bajo.

— Entonces el único que podría saber si realmente se trata de Kirkland o no, es Alfred…

— Eso me temo…

Feliciano y Lovino llegaron a su lujoso departamento poco antes de que Alfred se encontrase con "Arthur Kirkland" en el muelle. Se habían enterado de lo sucedido en la clase de deportes por Kiku y le dijeron que Gilbert se encargaría de evitar que se encontraran o al menos de evitar cualquier tipo de estupidez por parte de su amigo americano.

Entraron en silencio dejando tiradas sus mochilas en la entrada. El mayor de los gemelos se dejó caer en el sofá, normalmente habría encendido la televisión, mas no lo hizo. Era de esperarse, había mucho que pensar. La situación podía tornarse peligrosa para todos de un momento a otro.

Feliciano por su parte, no sin antes ver con algo de preocupación a su hermano, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo para la merienda y ver que prepararía para la cena. Si bien tenían la condición de poder pagar a alguien que les hiciera las comidas, era algo que le encantaba hacer a Feliciano. Le gustaba experimentar a veces platos nuevos o decorarlos, era algo que le relajaba, aunque esta vez no conseguía relajarse del todo. Al igual que su hermano estaba nervioso, de ponerse las cosas peligrosas quien más miedo tenía en el grupo era él. Y más que por morir él, temía que le pasara algo a alguno de sus amigos. Bueno, por algo había pasado entrenando duro en los últimos cinco años. Sobre todo desde que había llegado Ludwig a su vida, entrenaba más duro pensando en que así podría expiar sus pecados. Aún así no podía evitar sentirse incomodo a veces, por cada vez que lo miraba sentía que se parecía más a él…

Luego de lograr que Alfred se calmara se dirigieron a la calle principal, fue ahí donde Gilbert y Alfred se fueron por su lado a comer algo. Por su parte Elizabeth prefirió ir a su casa. — ¿Estas segura que no quieres venir?— Le había preguntado Alfred, quien lucía un tanto animado, pero que sin embargo sonaba un tanto culpable, ella había volteado a ver al americano y al alemán. Miro bien a sus ojos, nuevamente Alfred fingía estar bien, se notaba demasiado aquella sonrisa falsa que siempre solía poner, obviamente le dolía tener que volver enfrentar cualquier cosa relacionada con Arthur Kirkland. Noto que el alemán estaba un tanto más adelante dándole la espalda, No tenía ganas de hablar con él, de hecho no se habían hablado desde lo ocurrido en la azotea al enfrentar a Arthur Kirkland.

— No, estoy bien. Pásenlo bien— Le dijo sonriente para luego dirigirse a tomar el bus. Pensó en llamar a Roderich para verle, pero estaba cansada. Necesitaba llegar a su casa pronto para poder quitar su máscara y olvidarse del personaje de la señorita Elizabeth por un rato. No solo había que tenido que interpretar su personaje el día entero, sino que también estuvo expuesta dos veces ese día y tenía que forzarse a volver a ponerse la máscara y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

Volvió a pensar en Gilbert que no se había volteado a verle para despedirse. Bueno, no era de extrañarse que estuviese enojado.

Cualquiera se enojaría si un amigo de casi toda la vida le apuntase con un arma.

—Oye, Lizz tranquilízate— Se hizo escuchar la voz de Gilbert, ante lo cual todos callaron y dirigieron su mirada al albino y a Elizabeth quien miraba el suelo temblorosa. Claramente le había afectado de alguna manera lo dicho por el británico, mientras el mayor de los alemanes intentaba de animarla— No le tomes atención, además ¡estuviste genial cuando lo acorralaste! Y cuando sacaste tú…

— Si vuelves a decir algo más, — Se escuchó un " _click_ " ante lo cual Gilbert no solo callo, sino que se alejó un poco. Todos miraban atenta a la húngara, que en cualquier momento parecía que volvería a ser la que era hasta casi un año y medio atrás, pero quizás de una forma un tanto más violenta de lo que se imaginaban. Elizabeth continuaba temblorosa mirando al suelo y respirando agitada mientras apuntaba a quien era su amigo de infancia desde los cuatro años, los demás estaban preparados para lanzarse sobre ella de ser necesario sin tener que dañar a su compañera.

Todos la miraban nerviosos, cuando de pronto la chica dejo de temblar y rápidamente volvió a colocar el seguro de su arma para luego guardarlo en el estuche porta armas escondido bajo la larga falda del jumper, para luego levantar la mirada sonriente a sus compañeros y arreglar su cabello colocando un mechón tras su oreja.

— Quien iba a pensar que ese tipo iba a ser _tan maleducado_ —Los demás la observaron sorprendidos, por su parte el albino más que sorprendido lucia frustrado. Mordió su labio inferior en un intento de aguantarse de salir corriendo a golpear a Eldestein— Estoy cansada, debería comer algo antes de que termine la hora de almuerzo— Dicho esto dio media vuelta con sus ojos brillosos para luego abandonar la azotea y correr al baño.

Gilbert llego a su casa agotado después de dejar a su amigo en casa. Con Alfred habían ido al café-bar de la tienda de curiosidades con el fin de distraerlo un poco de lo que acababa de pasar. Por suerte Elizabeth no había ido con ellos, estaba demasiado molesto con ella. Aprovecho de conversar con Alfred para distraerse del tema él también. — ¿Paso algo contigo y Lizz?— Pregunto Alfred de pronto sorprendiendo al albino, pues su amigo no era muy bueno dándose cuenta con lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

— ¿Por qué preguntas?— Pregunto de vuelta haciéndose el desentendido.

— Pues cuando se encontraron conmigo no se hablaron y también estaban distantes. Y bueno en el partido también estabas muy enojado— El alemán dejo salir un suspiro derrotado.

— Pensar que ahora te vienes a dar cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor…— Se metió en la conversación el asiático dueño, ante lo cual Alfred le miro un tanto molesto.

— ¿A qué viene eso, Yao?

— Nada, nada…—Gilbert volvió a soltar un suspiro para seguir comiendo de sus papas fritas— Hoy día Lizz estuvo a punto de volver a ser ella…

— ¡¿En serio?! ¿Y qué paso?

— Nada…simplemente después de hacerla enojar, incluso casi hacerla estallar volvió a sonreír falsamente y actuar como "Lady"— Tomo un gran sorbo de su bebida hasta acabarla, para luego dejarla su vaso con fuerza sobre el mesón— Estuve a punto de correr donde Eldestein y volarle la cara.

— Bueno, tú siempre que lo ves quieres hacerlo. — se escuchó bromear al dueño asiático.

— En todo caso—Acoto Alfred

— Pero hoy más que nunca…— Alfred y el joven dueño le miraron con curiosidad— Esa tonta sufre por querer lucir como la chica ideal para Eldestein…Hoy día se notaba que no daba más… ¡Y ese imbécil no se da cuenta de nada!

— Igual quieras o no, Roderich no le obligo a nada…Ella se hizo esto sola. —Le respondió Yao viendo al joven albino con preocupación

— No…yo tengo la culpa de que acabara así…

Se recostó en su cama mirando el techo, intentando de quitarse a Elizabeth de su cabeza. Fue cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

— Abre— Aviso Gilbert, entonces la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Ludwig su hermano menor— Ah, Ludwig ¿Cómo te fue con Emily?

— Bien, parece que hasta el momento no se entera de nada— Anuncio el menor de los Bielchsmith— ¿Todo bien con Alfred?

— Se encontró con él…pero parece que es lo que pensábamos, es un impostor. Al menos es lo que dice Alfred…— Contó con su mirada aún en el techo.

— No sé si es bueno o malo…

—La verdad es que tampoco sé si es mejor o peor…— Fue cuando le dirigió la mirada a su hermano— Ahora Alfred quiere averiguar quién es en realidad, aunque sospecha de alguien…imagino que sabrás de quien…

— Si…puedo imaginarlo…

— Si Alfred estuviera en lo cierto, todo se solucionaría rápido, pero de no serlo…

— Esperemos que Alfred tenga razón entonces…

— Si…

— Iré a ver que hay para la cena…—Anuncio haciendo el ademan de salir.

— Ludwig…—El menor volvió a dirigirle la mirada, para encontrarlo nuevamente con sus ojos sobre el techo— ¿Sabes? Creo que hubiera preferido que Lizz me hubiera disparado…

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo…?!

— Pienso que si lo hubiera hecho quizás habría vuelto a ser la misma Lizz de antes…— Su hermano lo observo triste, sabía bien lo que pasaba su hermano. Al principio cuando comenzó Elizabeth a cambiar su personalidad, no le habían tomado mucha importancia a excepción de su hermano mayor, pensaban que solo duraría un tiempo y pronto se cansaría…pero pasaron los días, semanas y meses. Y no decaía ni un poco, a lo más lo hacía cuando Gilbert la molestaba y estaban a solas sin Roderich. Solo ese día aquel chico, el impostor de Arthur Kirkland había logrado casi hacerla explotar, y sin quererlo le habían dicho (de una forma más brusca) todo lo que sus amigos habían querido decirle.

— Yo creo que es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva…

— Ya no quiero esperar más tiempo…

— El impostor de Kirkland ha sido el primero además de ti en lograr hacerle sacar parte de su verdadera personalidad. Podríamos sacar ventajas de él…

La misteriosa inglés llego a su casa nuevamente agotado. Como había arribado a la ciudad tan tarde la noche anterior, además de que buscaba distraerse con todo lo ocurrido en el día, salió a comprar cosas necesarias para su nuevo hogar. Paso por una tienda de "todo a 1 dólar" y aprovecho de comprar juegos de vasos, platos y servicios de cocina, así como también instrumentos de aseo tanto para la casa como para el aseo personal. Paso después a un supermercado a comprar platillos preparados para la semana, puesto que no era muy bueno en la cocina, además de hojas de té, y con algo de curiosidad compro té helado. ‹‹Las cosas extrañas que inventan los yankes›› había pensado para sí. Aprovecho de también comprar algunos útiles escolares, como cuadernos y lápices.

Una vez llego a su departamento se dispuso a limpiar, a ordenar el departamento con las cosas que había comprado, además de la ropa, guitarra y otras cajas con cosas que había traido de Inglaterra. Una vez acabo con eso solo le quedaban sus útiles para la escuela. Soltó un suspiro, pensó en dejarlo para después y se sentó en el sofá dirigiendo su mirada a la mesa de centro donde se encontraba la bolsa con sus materiales nuevos…

Nuevamente vino a su mente el encuentro con Alfred Jones, además de volver a preguntarse por qué el chico no parecía reconocer a Arthur Kirkland, ¿lo habría olvidado? Pero entonces, ¿Cómo? Si le escribía cartas seguido.

Intrigado fue a su habitación y de su armario saco y dejo sobre su cama una caja de cartón mediana y la abrió. En ella estaban cientos de sobres apilados y amarrados con un lazo ordenados por año y fecha. Los que lucían más viejos venían desde Nueva York, mientras que los más nuevos de la ciudad en la que estaba ahora, Seattle. — En verdad es extraño…no culparía a un niño de olvidarse de un amigo si son…bueno niños.— Eso sería si nunca hubiera llegado a escribir a Arthur Kirkland, o si al menos Alfred se hubiera aburrido a las tres cartas sin respuesta. Pero no era así. Jones escribió sin cansancio hasta hace poco más de dos años. No se sabía el motivo.

Lo otro que le intrigaba era una de las cartas, la primera de Seattle alrededor de seis meses antes de que estas se detuvieran…

 _Arthur:_

 _Por favor perdóname. Primera vez que recibo una respuesta tuya, y fui tan estúpido como para dejar que el idiota de mi papá la viera! La rompió antes de que pudiera abrirla! De verdad lo odio! Perdon! De verdad que la próxima vez no dejare que la vea! Ademas el idiota de mi papá al dia siguiente hizo que nos fueramos a vivir a otra ciudad! Lejos de Nueva York, ni siquiera pude despedirme de mis amigos de alla…Ahora estoy viviendo en Seattle, en el sobre esta la dirección. De verdad perdón. Estaba feliz de que al fin habias recibido una carta mía, porque no te has olvidado de mi, ¿verdad? Sigo juntando dinero para ir a buscarte pero es muy difícil, porque siempre aumenta el precio. Por favor ten paciencia se que te lo he pedido muchas veces pero solo falta un poco más._

 _Estare esperando tu respuesta. Intenta de mandarme un mail en la dirección que te deje abajo._

 _Solo espera un poco más amigo._

 _Tu amigo Alfred_

Las siguientes a esas también contenían disculpas de parte de Alfred por no haber podido leer y responder la carta que supuestamente Arthur Kirkland envió…pero lo cierto era es que no había forma de que la enviase en ese entonces…Entonces ¿Por qué, cómo y quién?

Comenzó a sentir una sensación de ansiedad, acompañada de angustia. Sabía que leer esas cartas no le hacía bien. De alguna forma imaginar cómo ese niño frustrado y angustiado había vivido por tres años escribiendo desesperadamente por saber de Arthur Kirkland y nunca haber tenido respuesta, le provocaba una angustia enorme.

Volvió a guardar las cartas en la caja en el mismo orden que las tenía y se dirigió a su pequeño living, a la mesa de centro donde yacía aún su bolsa con cuadernos y demás cosas para la escuela. Rápidamente saco los cuadernos, y los lápices, pero no lo encontró. Dio vuelta la bolsa pero no estaba. Tembloroso se dejó caer sobre el sofá respirando con algo de dificultad…era cierto…

Había olvidado que había pasado unos diez minutos planteándose si comprarse un _cutter_ o no…finalmente no lo había hecho, no quería volver a tener ese habito de nuevo. Pensó en los nuevos cuchillos que había comprado, que yacían guardados en el cajón de la cocina. No…eran demasiado peligrosos. Sentía una presión al interior de su garganta, ganas de llorar, pero las lágrimas no salieron. Desesperado busco en sus bolsillos su cajetilla de cigarros y otra con unas pastillas, rápidamente saco una píldora y la trago sin ayudarse con siquiera agua, a continuación saco un cigarrillo a la vez que tomaba el encendedor y lo encendía luego de llevárselo a la boca. Aspiro un largo rato, dejando pronto salir el humo.

Luego de aspirar y expirar unas tres veces más pareció tranquilizarse. No quería depender tanto del cigarro y las pastillas, pero si lo ponía al lado de las otras cosas que alguna vez había considerado tranquilizantes, era lo más sano que tenía en ese momento. Si había venido a aquel país con la idea de cambiar su vida ese era un comienzo, pero…no sabía cuánto podría resistir estando solo. Menos si Alfred no creía que él era Arthur Kirkland. Debía de buscar una forma de convencerle…

— ¿Entonces se encontró con él?— Kiku por su parte tipeaba en su laptop sin parar mientras hablaba por su móvil— Mira es mejor que crea que es un impostor a que ciegamente crea que se trata del mismo Kirkland—Abría y cerraba ventanas sin parar además de introducir distintos códigos que se sabía de memoria.— Sí, claro investigare bien. Nos vemos en la escuela mañana, Elizabeth-san.

En el momento en el que corto la comunicación, presiono la tecla "enter" y entonces distintas ventanas se abrieron con información de Arthur Kirkland. Kiku lo observo horrorizado, intentando de entender por qué y cómo podría haber pasado eso…

Por lo menos por la información de Alfred, estaba claro que aquel Kirkland era falso, pero debía comprobarse, pues esta información era bastante rara.

Se echó atrás en su asiento y se dedicó a observar en silencio el techo intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, inevitablemente se puso a pensar en su amiga Elizabeth y en lo mucho que había cambiado el último tiempo y en como obviamente le amargaba a Gilbert aquella situación. Había querido preguntarle cómo se encontraba después del encuentro con Kirkland, pero después de ver lo descompuesta que había quedado no se atrevió…

Volvió a pensar en Kirkland y en sus actitudes, tan extrañas ya fueran para ser el original como el impostor, en cómo no le daba miedo ni el FBI ni la CIA, aunque estuvieran hablando de ex agentes, cualquiera tendría un poco de miedo… ¿o no?

No solo eso, la información que había encontrado…

Un sonido se hizo escuchar en su laptop, ante lo cual dirigió rápidamente la mirada a la pantalla, y una ventana hizo aparición luego de una pequeña notificación que decía "EcilaVixen te ha enviado un mensaje". Sonriente se acomodó en su asiento y abrió el chat.

EcilaVixen _: Hi hi! n0n_

 _Mochi-san: Buenas noches, Ecila-san._

 _Mochi-san: n0n_

EcilaVixen _: Ya es de noche alla?_

EcilaVixen _: Que es eso? eso no es muy tu mr. Mochi_

 _Mochi-san: Por supuesto, aqui ya son las 11!_

 _Mochi-san: y tu me dijiste que usara más emoticon! -_-_

EcilaVixen _: Cierto aquí son las seis…_

EcilaVixen _: Que es eso?! hahahaha_

 _Mochi-san: Eres muy madrugadora, no Vixen-san?_

EcilaVixen _: Buenoo_

EcilaVixen _: Si no_

EcilaVixen _: No tendria oportunidad de hablar contigo, no?_

El japonés inevitablemente se sonrojo, luego dejo soltar una pequeña risa. Esa chica, aunque todavía no supiera siquiera quien era, le había tomado cariño hacia unos seis años. Aunque les costaba hablar entre ellos por la diferencias de horario, habían entablado una linda amistad.

La había conocido cuando tenía apenas diez años, a esa edad su conocimiento era amplio en los ordenadores, ya había hackeado varios sitios tan solo por diversión o le gustaba detectar errores en algunos programas y páginas web. Así había sido contratado por la CIA, hacia cinco años. Un día, leyendo en un foro de hackers le llamo la atención el avatar de un usuario. Era un dibujo de un ser fantástico que desconocía, pequeño, verde y con alas. Claramente él era dibujo infantil. Pensó que por fin había encontrado un hacker de su edad. De inmediato le escribió.

 _Mochi-kun: Hola, ¿te puedo preguntar que es tu avatar?_

 _Lady EcilaVixen: Hola! La verdad no se que es exactamente, según mi hermanito que lo dibujo es una especie de criatura magica._

 _Lady EcilaVixen: Lo encontré muy lindo asi que se lo pedi para ponerlo como avatar_

 _Mochi-kun: Ya veo…_

 _Mochi-kun: Pensaba que quizás tenias mi edad, pero me equivoque…_

 _Lady EcilaVixen: En serio?_

 _Lady EcilaVixen: Entonces que edad tienes?_

 _Mochi-kun: 10_

 _Lady EcilaVixen: Mentira!_

 _Lady EcilaVixen: Tan pequeño!_

 _Lady EcilaVixen: Igual no tenemos tanta diferencia de edad_

 _Lady EcilaVixen: Yo tengo 13_

 _Lady EcilaVixen: y por cierto, soy una chica_

A pesar de que ya lo sabía a juzgar por el nombre de usuario, le impresionaba que existiese alguien cercano a su edad y más encima que fuese una chica también fuera hacker. Fue así como poco a poco se hicieron cercanos. Jugaron videojuegos en línea y se escribían a diario, también competían entre sí para hackear ciertos programas o se ayudaban entre si cuando algo no salía bien. Incluso luego de oír que la CIA estaba contratando hackers, se habían prometido aceptar para conocerse allí, por eso acepto. Sin embargo no se lo podía decir a ella. Porque de no pertenecer a la CIA podría correr un grave peligro…Es por eso que cada vez que conocía a alguna chica en la institución, le mostraba el avatar de la chica, ya que era la única persona que lo reconocería. Sin embargo nunca apareció.

Estuvo esperando encontrársela durante un año, mismo año en el que arribo a estados unidos. Este cambio en su estilo de vida hizo que se distanciara un poco de EcilaVixen. Esto hasta que luego de cierto incidente decidió renunciar junto a sus compañeros del FBI.

 _Mochi-san: Que estas diciendo_ Vixen _-san?_

 _Mochi-san: Si siempre me interrumpes cuando estoy en la escuela_

EcilaVixen _: Cierto n0n_

EcilaVixen _: Y? que tal tu dia en la escuela?_

EcilaVixen _: Paso algo nuevo?_

Kiku se detuvo un instante, pensativo. No sería mala idea pedirle una pequeña opinión sin entrar en mucho detalle.

 _Mochi-san: recuerdas el amigo del que te hable?_

 _Mochi-san: el que perdió un amigo hace dos años…_

La chica esta vez se tomó algo más de tiempo para responder. Obviamente sabía que era un tema delicado.

EcilaVixen _: si_

EcilaVixen _: lo recuerdo_

 _Mochi-san: hoy llego un chico nuevo de londres_

 _Mochi-san: y tiene el mismo nombre y cara del chico que murió…_

EcilaVixen _: es en serio?!_

EcilaVixen _: Como?! O0O_

 _Mochi-san: no lo se_

 _Mochi-san: pero segun mi amigo no es el_

 _Mochi-san: pero segun este chico lo conoce_

 _Mochi-san: y lo que nos preocupa es que con esto mi amigo vuelva a caer en depresión de nuevo…_

Al parecer "EcilaVixen" no tenía ni idea de que responder, era de imaginar pues era una situación delicada y extraña. Iba a escribir un _"es raro verdad? No te preocupes"_ cuando vio que la chica comenzaba a escribir por su lado.

EcilaVixen _: pero como están tan seguros de que esta muerto?_

EcilaVixen _: él no lo vio o si?_

 _Mochi-san: no_

 _Mochi-san: su amigo vivía en londres…se entero por una carta de su muerte_

EcilaVixen _: pero por dios!_

EcilaVixen _: MR. MOCHI!_

EcilaVixen _: tu eres hacker como yo deberías poder investigarlo!_

 _Mochi-san: ese es el problema_

 _Mochi-san: encontré información muy confusa de eso…_

EcilaVixen _: como es eso? 0o0_

 _Mochi-san: Veras…_

Alfred se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente. No había podido dormir casi nada. La incertidumbre de quien era el impostor le persiguió incluso en sueños. La idea de que alguien estaba haciéndose pasar por Arthur le molestaba de sobremanera. Como todas las mañanas abrió su cajón y vio la foto de él y su amigo de cuando eran pequeños. ¿Cómo era que se le parecía tanto?

— Alfred, te levantaste temprano…— Se hizo escuchar la voz de su hermana preocupada, quien aún estaba en pijama— ¿Paso algo?

— No…

— De nuevo estas viendo esa foto…— Le regaño Emily, pero al ver que este no trataba de esconderla como siempre hacia cuando lo atrapaba hizo que le observara más preocupada que antes. — ¿Estas bien?— Su hermano no le devolvió la mirada siquiera, por lo que esta vez se acercó y coloco una mano sobre su hombro haciendo que reaccionara— Alfred… ¿Qué ocurre?

— No, nada— respondió sin mirarla a la vez que guardaba la foto nuevamente en el cajón y tomaba su mochila.

— Pero Alfred…

—Diles a papá y mamá que me fui a entrenar…no, mejor diles que estoy estudiando, ya sabes cómo se ponen con el tema. Adiós.

Sin darle la oportunidad a su hermana de decir nada más salió rápidamente de su casa. Eran las siete de la mañana. Tenía mucho tiempo, normalmente habría ido al muelle, pero ahora tenía mucho que hacer, por lo que rápidamente se dirigió a la escuela.

Se demoró solo veinte minutos entre llegar a la parada del bus y llegar a su destino. Por suerte el bus le dejaba en la entrada de la escuela, la cual a juzgar por la hora estaba desierta. No le tomo importancia, sino que se dirigió a la entrada del edificio donde habían un par de escalones en los cuales se sentó.

De esta manera, no había forma de que no lo pillase. Definitivamente tenía que darle una lección.

— ¡Gilbert!—La puerta de la habitación del mayor de los Bielchsmith se abrió repentinamente asomándose aun en pijama y un muy despeinado Ludwig, quien rápidamente quito las frazadas a su hermano.

— Es muy temprano, Lud…—Se quejó aun sin abrir sus ojos.

— ¡Emily me escribió un mensaje, dice que Alfred se levantó temprano y ya salió de casa…!

— ¡¿Que?!— Rápidamente el albino se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse con rapidez. — ¿Hace cuánto salió?

— Según Emily hace un par de minutos.

— ¡Averíguame los horarios del bus que toma Alfred!— Grito secándose el cabello con una toalla para luego colocarse sus lentillas rojas con rapidez — Y avisa a los demás. Yo iré a buscarlo al muelle.

El británico se levantó con pesar, era ridículo pensando en que tan solo era su segundo día de clases. Le había costado un montón recuperarse de su ataque de angustia en la noche pasada, y al hacerlo termino tan cansado que se fue a dormir tan solo en ropa interior y sin comer nada. Solo había querido dejar la mente en blanco, pero viejos sueños comenzaron a perseguirle en la noche, por lo que su descanso fue casi nulo. Miro su teléfono celular que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Lo tomo para darse cuenta de que estaba apagado. No lo había encendido ni cuando llego a su departamento.

Suspiro recostándose otra vez sobre su cama, viendo como la luz se encendía y como pronto varias notificaciones aparecían en la pantalla acompañado de un sonido y vibración del aparato.

Eran llamadas perdidas, varias. Devolvería el llamado, pero no era buena idea, además…le habían pedido que no utilizara el teléfono para llamar, solo para recibir llamadas. Vio la hora, las siete de la mañana, tenía tiempo aún.

Desganado se levantó al baño y se miró al espejo. Lucia horrible, claramente no había dormido bien. Tenía unas muy marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Concentro su mirada en sus grandes y pobladas cejas. Como las odiaba, lo único que hacían eran hacer sus ojeras más notorias. No entendía como un ser humano podía tener las cejas tan grandes y no ser capaz de hacer algo por ello. Maldijo su suerte. Ahora fijo la vista en el moretón ya casi inexistente en su mejilla…podía excusarlo como un golpe accidental mientras arreglaba las cosas en su departamento.

Humedeció su rostro en un intento de mejorar su aspecto, pero claramente no conseguiría nada, así que fastidiado luego de desnudarse abrió el agua de la ducha y dejo que el agua que corría por su rostro despejase su mente, que fuera un poco.

De desayuno tomo un té negro y unos scones de microondas, una vez listo dio una mirada a su mesa de centro, donde yacían aun sus útiles escolares. Inevitablemente recordó el episodio de la noche anterior, debía mantener la calma y no dejar que ello le dominara. Recogió los cuadernos y los guardo en su bolso, al igual que su estuche no sin antes llenarlo con lápices.

Una vez estuvo listo salió de su casa cerrando con llave y se dirigió a la parada de bus, que paso pronto. Esta vez al menos ya sabía dónde tenía que bajar, por lo que se fue más tranquilo observando sus alrededores, fijándose también en posibles lugares en los cuales podría conseguir trabajo después de clases

Descendió del bus y comenzó a caminar hacia su escuela, inevitablemente paso cerca del muelle, fue cuando se le vino a la cabeza Alfred. No sabía que haría con el chico, aunque tampoco fuera como si entendiera que era lo que le pasaba…no era que no recordara quien era Arthur Kirkland, ¿verdad?

Viendo que aún estaba a tiempo decidió asomarse encontrando el lugar vacío. Había pensado en la posibilidad de que podría ver a Jones y quizás aclarar lo que había pasado el día anterior. Rápidamente dejo el lugar otra vez y se dirigió a la escuela.

— ¡Kirkland!— Escucho que le gritaban, por lo que volteo encontrándose con el chico albino que corría hacia él— ¡¿Has visto a Alfred?!— Le grito a pesar de haberlo alcanzado y de estar apenas con aire— ¡¿No estaba en el muelle verdad?!— El inglés le observo confundido, más que nada por la desesperación que lucía el otro tanto como para querer consultarle algo a él.

— No, no estaba…—Vio como los ojos del alemán se abrían más.

— ¡¿No estaban ni su bolso ni sus zapatos, nada verdad?!

— No, nada… ¿puedes explicarme que está pasando?

— ¡No es el momento! ¿Vas a la escuela cierto?— Saco un papel de su bolsillo y empezó a anotar algo— Si lo ves llámame— Acto seguido le entrego el papel y volvió a correr hacia el muelle. El joven ingles se quedó viéndole preocupado para luego comenzar a caminar un tanto más rápido hacia la escuela.

Finalmente llego a la escuela, parece que había llegado muy temprano, pues habían muchos menos alumnos que el día anterior. Casi todos caminaban hacia el interior del edificio a excepción de una persona que estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada. Se sintió un tanto aliviado al verlo, luego del escándalo que había hecho el albino se había preocupado un poco, aunque no tenía claro por qué debía preocuparse. Noto que tenía varias ojeras como él acompañado de una cara de pocos amigos. No tenía ganas de acercársele a que le volvieran a golpear, pero al menos le debía decir que su amigo lo buscaba y lo llamara. Una vez le vio acercarse Alfred se levantó, seguía viéndole con enojo. No tenía idea del porqué.

— Alf…Jones— Se corrigió, con esa mirada de odio no pensaba que era buena idea de que lo tratara por su nombre de pila—Tu amigo, el de pelo blanco está buscándote, así que llámalo. Con intención de retirarse e intentar de hablar con él más tarde siguió caminando al interior del edificio, pero lo detuvieron agarrándole del hombro.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarado?

— ¿Alfred?

— ¿No me vas a decir tu nombre real?— No tenía idea de qué diablos estaba hablando. Solo lo miro confuso esperando que le explicase de qué se trataba todo esto, junto al trato del día anterior. — Vamos respóndeme, cobarde— Esta vez volvió a agarrarle del cuello de la camisa.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que te responda si no me explicas?!

— ¡Ya para de hacerte el tonto!

¿Por qué no le creía? Quería entenderlo, pero al ver el rostro de confusión en su rostro, Alfred parecía enojarse cada vez más. El inglés no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo salir de la situación.

— No sé de qué estás hablando…soy Arthur Kirk…

— ¡No te atrevas a volver a llamarte por ese nombre porque juro que te mato!

— Alfred…

— ¡Ya cállate, T…!

— ¿¡Alfred!?— Se hizo escuchar una voz femenina, ante lo cual ambos chicos voltearon a encontrarse con una chica de ojos azules cabello corto ondulado y del mismo tono que el color de Alfred adornado de un broche de cabello en forma de estrella. Arthur la observo con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa. Alfred por su parte la observo un tanto preocupado, pero a la vez más calmado pues aflojo el agarre de la camisa del otro.

— Emily…—Susurro el mayor de los Jones, ante lo cual el que se hacía apedillar Kirkland primero volvió a mirar a Alfred antes de volver a mirar a la chica.

— ¿Emily…?— Inevitablemente, a pesar de la situación sus ojos reflejaron cierta alegría, lo cual confundió a ambos presentes— ¿De verdad eres tú?— Sin mucha dificultad logro soltarse del de lentes y se acercó a la chica quien lo observaba desafiante— ¡Como has cambiado!

— ¡Oye…!—Alfred lo llamo, intentando de detenerle más el chico prefirió ignorarle.

— Tú sí que me crees, ¿cierto? — A pesar de la mirada que le lanzaba la chica le tomo de los hombros amistosamente, se veía que aún tenía esperanzas de que le creyeran— Soy Arthur, Arthur Kirkland…imagino que me recuerdas, ¿verdad?— La chica endureció su mirada y mordió su labio furiosa a la vez que sujetaba su bolso con más fuerza.

— Por supuesto que me acuerdo…—Susurro la chica con dureza, ante lo cual el inglés la miro extrañado— ¿Cómo voy a olvidar al tipo que hizo sufrir tanto a mi hermano?— ¿De qué estaba hablando? Arthur ante la nueva información y de la sorpresa soltó a la chica— Debo reconocer que has mejorado en tu actuación, pero ¿podrías dejarnos en paz de una maldita vez? ¿En serio no te das cuenta del daño que haces?

Recién comenzaban a llegar alumnos a la escuela, pero nadie noto el conflicto que estaba ocurriendo en plena entrada. Arthur se hizo a un lado mientras veía como la chica comenzó a caminar desafiante pasando de él para luego tomar a su hermano de la muñeca y llevárselo de ahí. Alfred por su parte un tanto aturdido, era arrastrado por su hermana mas no pudo evitar quedarse observando la espalda de aquel impostor quien se quedó observando el suelo mientras presionaba sus manos en señal de impotencia. Sin poder evitarlo se le vino a la mente la imagen de Arthur con apenas diez años en la primaria cuando se encontraba en el patio con su mochila en el suelo y sus cuadernos y lápices esparcidos. Siempre hacia el mismo gesto cuando intentaba de mantenerse fuerte y no llorar. Por un momento dudo y quiso correr hacia él, mas negó con la cabeza para sí mismo y siguió a su hermana que aún no le soltaba. No debía dejarse engañar, cualquiera podía usar ese gesto.

Aquel Arthur Kirkland era falso y punto.

 **Fin capítulo II**

 **Notas autora:**

—Aparece bajo una roca— ¡Hola a todos! No estaba muerta :D

Otra vez mil disculpas por demorarme en la actualización. La verdad es que en este año han pasado hartas cosas.

Bueno les cuento, en el capítulo pasado les había dicho que daría mi examen en enero, pero…pues pasaron muchas cosas y termine entregando mi tesis en marzo. Lo tragicómico de esto es que cuando pedí plazo me dijeron que daría mi examen en marzo, que si bien piensan marzo dura 31 días cierto? :D Bueno resulta que la linda profe encargada del título me aviso el 27 de febrero que tenía que entregar el 1 de marzo y dar examen el 15 de ese mismo mes :D.

Lindo ¿verdad? Tuve que ir a alegarle pues no me había dicho la fecha con anticipación siendo que además hay que imprimir 3 copias y empastar a un lugar específico pues como es una tesis de diseño no podía ser con esas tapas negras feas simplemente. Finalmente me dio solo una semana para entregar quedando el examen para el mismo día, me pasó de todo pues un prototipo nunca salió, lo cual hizo que no pudiese probar un punto de mi tesis. En fin tragedias.

Logre entregar a duras penas y defender. Y bueno pase, me quede un poco disconforme no mas ya que por ese prototipo fallido (que fue la razón por la que pedí prorroga) tuve la misma nota que quizás me habría sacado en enero. Pero en fin por algo ocurren las cosas. Al menos ya soy oficialmente una Diseñadora Industrial Cesante :D.

Reconozco que en parte me demore en actualizar por pereza. Digamos que termine con todo y quise tomarme tiempo para mí. Ver series, ponerme al día con One Piece (me vi 15 caps diarios xD), ver temas de salud (nada grave, simplemente cosas que tenía que ver que podrían traerme consecuencias a futuro), sumemosle locura por Yuri On Ice! y bueno también me paso que el capítulo lo modifique varias veces. Siempre que abría el archivo encontraba elementos que agregar, de hecho hubieron temas que tuve que cambiar en el capítulo I (Nada muy grande solo unas descripciones más detalladas como el muelle y agregue una hora de clase más), además de cambiar levemente el Summary (no sé si lo habrán notado). Pero en fin me quedo conforme en como quedo el capítulo, al menos yo creo que valió la pena la espera.

Para terminar me gustaría pedirles si pueden dejar reviews y ver qué es lo que piensan **_¿Es el verdadero Arthur o no?_** :D ¿y porque?

En fin espero poder escribir prontamente la siguiente actualización. Lo cual dudo pues he cambiado muchos elementos en la historia xD

Espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo.

Nos leemos!


End file.
